witness protection program
by thousand lies
Summary: Alex meets Mitchie at the sub-station but soon has to find out that Mitchie isn't the person that she seems to be. It Alex/Mitchie femslash if you don't like it, well the I guess you shouldn't read it...
1. YOU SUCK TOO!

**So, this is my first Alex/Mitchie story.**

**It's just a little something that came to me while I was bored in english class, and I was so bored that I decided to write it down.**

**My grammar probably isn't so good, because I'm 15 and from Germany.**

**That's not an excuse but I just wanted to say that first.**

**So have fun reading it..or not...you decide**.

**_________________________________________________________**

**Alex's POV**

It was a boring day at the sub-station, Justin was out with his new girlfriend and Max was somewhere with some of his friends too.

So that just left me, me and Harper at the counter going through some magazines and

talking occasionally.

"Here Alex an article about the summer set" she stopped talking and started to read.

"People are so stupid sometimes, the summer set are bad, I don't know why people give them so much credit. In my opinion scouting for girls are sooo much better than the summer set" she said while she still looked at the page where the article was printed on.

" Oh my god no! Scouting for girls aren't better than The summer set!" I said shocked that she would say something like that.

"Yes they are!" she said loudly.

"What do you want to compare? She's so lovely with Love in this club? You can't compare them, the summer set are sooo much better!" I was starting to get louder too.

"No they aren't! Scouting for girls make real music not just some...some...techno stuff"

she yelled.

"Huuu?" Techno stuff? "Techno stuff? They don't even make techno music it's indie pop rock just for the record. They make good music unlike scouting for girls" I yelled in her face.

We were so absorbed in yelling at each other that we didn't see a girl walking into the sub-station and to the counter.

"You suck Alex!" she said while getting up and heading for the door.

"Well..well you suck too!" I yelled.

She stopped turned around and yelled:

"Sleepover at your place at 8 p.m right?"

"Yeah" I yelled back. And with that she was out the door.

I tuned around just to see a beautiful girl standing right in front of me.

I've never seen such a beautiful girl...I swear.

_If I had a penny for every girl I've seen that was as beautiful as her, I'd have one penny._

_Ok that was cheesy!_

"Hi" she smiled at me.

Her smile was gorgeous. She had long brown hair that fell in light curls on her shoulders.

She wore a red "rolling stones" t-shirt, black skinny jeans and red convers.

"Mmm you okay?" I snapped out of my day dream immediately.

"Alex, I'm hi" right after the words left my mouth I noticed what I just said.

I felt a blush rise up my cheeks and is it just me or is it getting hot in here?

"Mm what I meant to say is: Hi, I'm Alex" sooo embarrassing!!

Her smile widened before she started to speak.

"Nice to know you're not hi" she giggled.

"I'm Mitchie"

"Mitchie? That's a cool name!" I said.

_That's a cool name? I'm such a dork!!_

"So yeah Mitchie, what can I get you?" I smiled but I bet she could hear that my voice was shaking.

"A soda and a turkey sub with mustard" Mitchie said a small smile forming on her lips.

"Ok I should be able to do that" I said smiling.

"You can sit down wherever you want, I'll bring it to your table" I went on.

"Ok, I'll be over there" she said pointing to a table on the right near the window.

I nodded and went to the kitchen.

Making the sub took me about 6 minutes, because my hands were shaking so bad.

_I need to get to know her!_

I went out of the kitchen and saw her going through ipod.

I went over to her table and sat the sub and the soda down in front of her.

She pulled her earplugs out.

"Thanks" she said.

I went to turn around and was about to walk back to the counter when I felt a hand on my wrist and heard her voice.

"Please sit with me? I always feel so awkward sitting by myself eating" she smiled shyly.

I smiled at her and pulled a chair out for me to sit on.

"Sure, I haven't got anything else to do anyway" I said sounding calm when I was so nervous.

I just sat across from her and watched her eat.

"You ok? Seemed like you were somewhere else" she said pulling me out of my trance.

_Oh no I just zoned out again...embarrassing!!!_

"No, I mean yeah, I mean I'm fine" I stuttered.

Her smile widened even more.

"That's good" she smiled at me.

Right at that moment a customer walked in, seconds later another one.

I turned to Mitchie.

"Sorry, I got to serve them, I'll be back though"

She just smiled and nodded.

I went to serve the customers and when they payed and walked out I turned, just to see that Mitchie was gone. I walked over to where she sat, there were 5 dollars on the table

and a note that read: " 1016/2329569 P.S.: the summer set are better than scouting for girls ;)

_Oh my GOD that's her number!!!!_

I was so happy I squealed and made a happy dance. And yes, I know that I'm a dork, thank you.

_The cutest girl ever just gave me her number!_

I ran to the phone right away to call.... Harper.

Ha gotcha I bet you thought I was about to call Mitchie.

"**Hello?"**

"Harper!! Oh my gooooood" I squealed .

"**What's up Alex? You sound quite excited"** I heard her giggling over the phone.

"Do you remember the girl that walked in before you ran out?

Even if we sometimes scream at each other the next minute it's all forgotten and we're back to normal again.

"**Yes" **she says.

"Good" I was about to add something when Harper interrupted me.

"**You like her don't you?" **she asked knowingly.

"Yesss, she's so cute!! She asked me to sit with her and we talked. Her name is Mitchie" I smiled into the phone.

Harper was the only one who knew I was gay, and she didn't have a problem with it, which I was really thankful for.

"And you know the best part about her?" I asked excited.

"She gave me her number"I giggled.

"**Well then why are you calling me? Go and call her!"**

"But what should I say?" I asked with a trembling voice.

"**Just ask her if she wants to hang out sometime or something like that. Duh!"** Harper said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to just call somebody you like and ask them out.

"Ok then, I'll call her, it shouldn't be too hard"

"**Yeah..."** was all I got as a reply from Harper.

"I need to hang up in order to call her so... I'll see you tonight at sleepover."

"**Yup..oh an Alex? Don't chicken out again"** all I heard was a beep after that.

My hands were shaking as I pulled out the note with Mitchie's number.

_Her handwriting is so cute... Dammit_ _Alex focus!_

I dialed her number and took a deep breath as I hit the "call" button.

I felt my heart speed up when I heard the beep.

My heart nearly stopped when I heard her voice.

______________________________________________________________

**Soo how did you like it? You can tell me bye clicking on the little box right beneath this which reads REVIEW!!!!!!**

**I already got the second chapter, but I'm not too sure if I should update it, so it'll depend on your reviews... ;P**


	2. On which plantet do I live?

**Thanks for all the nice reviews!!**

**I don't have anything else to say so I'll just let you guys read the next chapter now.**

My heart nearly stopped when I heard her voice.

"**Hello?" **

"Hi mm, it's me, Alex from the s-"

"**I know who you are" **she said interrupting me. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Ok that's good" _that's good? On which planet do I live to say something so stupid?_

"**I think it's called earth"** I heard her giggle.

I closed my eyes, realizing what I had just thought..well said.

"I totally said that out loud didn't I ?"

"**Yeah you did" **she laughed.

_I really need to learn not to embarrass myself anymore_ I thought to myself.

"That was a little embarrassing no wait, it was a lot embarrassing, so I'm just gonna move on" I said trying to overplay my embarrassment.

"**Are you trying to overplay your embarrassment?" **she asked seeing right through me.

"Yes?" I said sheepishly.

"**Don't, you're kind of cute when you stutter and sound so nervous."**

I smiled to myself.

_She thinks I'm cute yesssss... calm down Alex, she probably didn't mean it that way._

"So mm why I'm calling...I wanted to know if you know, wanted to maybe hang out sometime? You don't have to if you don't want to, I'd be ok with that, I mean it's your decision so do you? We could go to the park or the movies or..or..wherever you want to go..I'll go wherever you want to...." I rambled.

As soon as I stopped talking I got a response.

"**I'd like to hang out with you! The movies sound good to me..so tomorrow?"** she asked with a little uncertainty in her voice.

"Tomorrow sounds good to me, meet me at 6 pm in front of the movie theater?"

"**Ok tomorrow at 6 in front of the movie theater."** she said in her normal happy voice, repeating what I had said.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow..bye" I smiled into the phone.

"**Bye"** she said and hung up.

I held the phone to my ear just a little bit longer.

When I hung up my heart still wasn't back to it's normal pace.

I leaned my back against the counter and smiled to myself. Then, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the clock.

6:58 pm.

"Oh shit" I cursed.

Harper was would be here in an hour.

_Oh man, I still have to clean up the kitchen, take a shower, order a pizza, change into my pj's and get my stuff downstairs.. how am I going to manage that?_

_It'll take at least 15 minutes to clean up the kitchen... unless...._

I looked around, there were no customers, I walked into the kitchen and looked through the opening in the wall, still no customers in sight.

I pulled my wand from my boot and looked around one more time. I waved it in the air and casted a spell.

Within a few seconds the kitchen was cleaned.

"Ok, now of to the shower" I said to myself.

Thirty minutes later I was clean and changed into my pj's.

I took my cover and my sleeping bag downstairs and ordered the pizza.

Twenty minutes later Harper arrived.

She, too, changed into her pj's and ten minutes later the pizza finally arrived.

We made ourselves comfortable in front of the TV watching wrong turn.

"So" Harper started "Alex did you call Mitchie?" she said not taking her eyes from the screen.

"Yes I did" I said. She waited for a few seconds and when she realized that I wasn't going to say anything else she started again.

"Andddd....?" She took her eyes off of the screen and look at me instead.

I turned to look at her too.

"We'll go to the movies tomorrow" I said with a smile that probably reached my eyes, I couldn't exactly tell you tell, because you know, I couldn't see myself.

"Ohhh Alex you've got a date" she smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's not a date, it's hang out time"I told her as soon as she released me.

"That's a start! Maybe it'll turn to more" Harper said smiling.

"Yeah...maybe it will" I said more to myself than to Harper, turning my eyes back to what was happening on the screen.

We fell asleep during the second movie I guess.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of fresh made pancakes and scribbled eggs.

I let my head drop back to my pillow and... _wait, my pillow? I didn't bring that downstairs with me yesterday..._

I looked around and realized that I was in my bedroom _that's weird, I fell asleep on the couch.. but whatever_

I wanted to go back to sleep, but the sunlight shone through the gap between my curtains

blinding me.

I looked down and saw Harper laying in her sleeping bag next to my bed on the floor.

I stood up carefully, trying not to step on her on my way to the bathroom.

In the bathroom I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I turned the water on and splashed some of it in my face.

I turned my face back to the mirror again and saw how the water drops slid down my face.

The things that happen yesterday came back to my mind...Mitchie came back to my mind.

I couldn't help but imagine how our dat- mhm hang out time would be today.

I turned on the shower and undressed myself.

The water felt warm on my skin, and right at this moment I felt on top of the world, like I got the chance to get everything I want, and right now Mitchie was all I wanted..and maybe a little more pocket money.

When I stepped inside my room twenty minutes later Harper was gone.

I got dressed and went down to the kitchen.

"Morning" I said fully awake.

Harper already sat at the table with a plate full of scribbled eggs and pancakes I served myself and seated myself next to her.

"Morning" Harper mumbled, she obviously wasn't as awake as I was.

"Good morning honey" my mother said cheerfully.

I looked at the clock that hung above the fridge.

It read 10.45 am.

"Alex? I know that Harper's over and everything and that you are really busy today, but Dad, needs your help at the sub-station today. Would you please take the morning shift?"

"Yeah sure, why not. Buuuut in reward I'd like to stay out late today." I said while trying to make the eggs stay on my fork.

"Mm I'm not sure Alex, are you going on a date?" she asked.

"No, I'm just hanging out with a new friend" _who will hopefully turn into more _I added in my head.

When I saw my moms uncertain look I added

"Who is a girl".

I saw her face visibly relax.

"Oh ok,where are you going?"

"We'll meet at 6 at the movie theater, I don't know how long the film is, but I guess I'll be home at around 11" I answered knowing that the "when will you be home" question would have been her next.

"I think I can convince your dad to let you stay out late today." she said smiling.

"Thanks mom"

"No problem, now eat, dad really needs you, there are a few tourist groups coming by here today..."

I finished eating and thirty minutes later said my goodbyes to Harper.

It was actually really stressful at the sub-station.

There were 4 groups of tourists and other customers too!

I hadn't really got time to look on the clock, so when I did I saw that it read 4:24 pm.

The movie theater was about 15 minutes away so I decided to serve one last customer and then go and take a shower...the second time today.

I was out of the shower about 35 minutes later.

I looked on my alarm: 5:00 pm.

I turned to my closet.

It took me about 15 minutes of trying on everything in it before I decided for my casual look.

I put on a black the summer set t-shirt with colored splashes that read: "I'll set you free...

sexually, mentally, physically, emotionally" on the front and on the back: " I'll be like your medicine"

black skinny jeans and purple convers.

It was warm outside so all I put on a purple hoodie with a zipper that I left open.

By the time I was ready it was already 5:35 pm.

I took my wallet shoved it in my pants pocket and grabbed my handy and keys on the way out.

I walked fast, because I didn't want to be late on our first date – hang out time dammit!

I reached the movie theater on time, and still had 10 minutes left.

_Ok wow, I've never walked that fast in my entire life._

I looked around, but I didn't see Mitchie anywhere.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw her standing in front of me smiling like someone had just bought her a new bike.

**So that's it for today, and I don't know how soon I'll be able to update, because I only write when I'm at school, but hey, yesterday I wrote 5 and a halt sites, but I'm have a math test tomorrow and it takes up two hours so I won't be writing a whole lot tomorrow, but I think that the next chapter should be up by Monday or at least Thursday.**

**I'll try writing at home lol**

**Oh and you know I like REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. gonna have to make you smile

**Soooo... I do realize that today isn't Monday or Tuesday for that matter, but, and I've got a big BUT, I had a 3 hours test yesterday and a smaller test on Monday, and I really didn't have time to write..I'M SORRY!!!**

**But I wrote 6 pages today in school, so I've got this chapter and the start of the next one.**

**I wanna thank all the nice reviewers for their nice reviews (xD) **

**I think it awesome of you guys to give me such nice feedback you're the reason I continue to write this story!!**

**So now on to chapter 3!**

**Btw, I don't think the movie "scream if you can" I'll be talking about exists, but if it does, then I don't own it, and I just made up what happened there. **

**What happened last time:**

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw her standing in front of me smiling like someone had just bought her a new bike.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Chapter 3 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When I saw her I was speechless.

She wore a blue "forever the sickest kids" t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black converse and a leather jacket.

She smiled and her bangs fell in her face, she tugged it back behind her ear.

She was beautiful, breathtaking to be honest.

"You ok? You seemed to be somewhere else...again" she said the smile never leaving her face.

_Ahh I gotta stop the zoning out!!!_

"Mm yes, I tend to zone out every once in a while" I said blushing.

"Really? I haven't noticed" she giggled.

"Yeah, it's quite hard to notice, I'm subtle" I giggled too.

"Sooo..which movie are we going to see?" the brunette beauty asked.

"Whatever you want to see" I replied smiling.

"What about a horror movie? I heard the new one mm I think it's called "scream if you can" is really good"

"I'm up for it, I like scary movies" I smiled, not telling her that I had already seen this movie twice.

We went to the box office.

"Hello, may I help you?" the cashier said.

"Two tickets for "Scream if you can" please " I told him.

"That's 16 dollars" he said while taking the tickets from the small table besides him.

Mitchie started to roam around in her pocket.

I placed my hand on her arm.

This seemed to get her attention, because she looked at me.

"I'll pay" I said handing the 16 dollars to the guy in the box office.

"You don't have too, I'll jus-"

"I want to" I said smiling while interrupting her.

She looked into my eyes, to me, it almost seemed like she was looking for something in them.

I guess she found it, because her smile widened and she nodded.

I took the tickets from the guy inside the box and we went inside.

We went to the candy bar.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Alex, you really don't have to pay for me"

"I know that I don't, but I want to" I said looking her in the eyes.

I turned my face away from hers and started to give the dude behind the counter my order.

I payed and we went into the screen 4 where our movie was being played.

It was almost empty, only a few seats in the front were taken.

Mitchie started to walk to the seats in the middle.

I slipped my hand in hers and tugged at it.

She turned around and looked to our hands then to me.

"Come on, we'll sit in the back" I said pulling her along with me.

When we came to stop in front of our seats I let my hand slip out of hers.

I instantly missed her warmth and the feeling that holding her and started in me.

She took off her jacket and placed herself in the seat next to me.

It was one of those double seats, where there was no armrest and no gap to separate the seas from one another.

It was big, so we weren't touching.

The movie wasn't as scary as it was the first two times I'd watched it, but according to Mitchies behavior she hadn't seen it before.

Her hand lay on the seat in the gap that was created between us.

I looked from her hand to her face, in the dim light I could barely make out her features. But I could see that she was scared.

I slowly put my hand over hers and saw her turn her face to look at me.

My face was still turned to the screen so I could only see her smile and intertwine our fingers from the corner of my eyes.

After our fingers were intertwined, every time something scary happened she inched closer to me...not that I minded.

After about half of the film her boy was pressed against mine.

She laid our still laced fingers on her thighs.

Then there was a really scary part, you know, where the slaughterer sets this one guy on fire and he stumbles and falls into the cave with the hungry dogs?

Well anyways, she buried her face in my neck. I felt her breath tickle my skin and my brain just completely turned off.

I put my right arm around her shoulder. She lifted her head from my neck and looked at my face, I didn't dare move my face to her and away from the screen.

She set her head back on my shoulder and concentrated on the film again.

_I want to stay like this forever_

I couldn't concentrate on the film, I was busy enough with just remembering how to breath.

I spent the rest of the film just thinking about Mitchie and watching her out of the corner of my eyes.

After the movie had finished it already was dark outside.

We were walking very close, our fingers still intertwined.

We walked through the park, it was still early, 8.30 pm so there still were a few joggers.

"Well..that movie sure was...scary" she said.

"That's the point, that's why it's called scary movie, dork" I laughed.

She looked at me with a fake pout on her lips.

We came to stop in front of the water fountain that had blue lights at the bottom which made the watter look slightly blue.

I stepped in front of her, my right hand never leaving hers.

I took her free hand in my other and looked her in the eyes.

"Stop the fake pouting" I smiled.

"Who said it was fake ?" Mitchie said still pouting.

My eyes darted from her eyes to her lips and back again.

I slowly started to lean forward, giving her enough time to stop me or pull back.

"Well, if it isn't fake, then I'm gonna have to make you smile" I whispered closing the last bit of space between us.

I pressed my lips to hers and started to move them slowly against hers.

I could taste her strawberry lip gloss and a bit from the popcorn she ate at the movie theater.

The nervousness I felt in the bottom of my stomach vanished when I felt her lips moving against mine.

She smiled against my lips as I started to run my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance.

She granted it and I slipped my tongue into her mouth, out tongues touching, rubbing slowly, lovingly against one another.

When I had to pull back in need of air I let my eyes stay closed for a moment.

**So, it's not much when it's typed out, and my hand writing already is very small.**

**Here I've got like 2 ¼ pages and on my notepad I had 4 ¾ pages... that makes me sad :(**

**But you can make me happy again....come on you know how....what? You seriously don't know?**

**By clicking on that box with the nice word REVIEW printed over it. Duh! ;) **


	4. I can't

**Sorry for the lack of updating , but I was really busy...I turned 16 and had to organize a party and had to take 3 graduation exams in the last two weeks and other school stuff.**

**And I should be working on my art project right now, because it's due tomorrow but I don't want to...good for you ;)**

**What happened last time:**

**When I had to pull back in need of air I let my eyes stay closed for a moment.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Chapter 4 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I...you were...I …wow" I stuttered.

"Yeah..." she breathed.

"Look Mitchie, I really like you, I know that I've only known you for a day, but I... I wanna try, I want to bee with you...in a more than just friends way" I said hopefully.

I saw her smile.

" I want to be with you too-"

but then her face fell, and so did my hope.

"- but I can't" she finished looking to the ground.

"Why? Is it because I'm a girl? Or do you think I'm not the right person for you, I'll.... I'll do anything to prove you wrong, I-"

"No Alex, you are the right person and the right girl for me! I could feel it the first time I saw you. But I just can't be with you, I want to... but I can't" she said her eyes still locked to the ground.

"Is it because of you parent or friends? Because we can keep it a secret until you're ready to tell." I said tears starting to well up in my eyes. I put my index finger under her chin and lifted her head.

She looked straight into my eyes, tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It's not about my parents...or my friends..." she trailed off.

"But why can't we try then? I asked helplessly.

"You don't get it! I can't Alex, it's better for you if we don't ok?!" she said, her sobbs getting heavier.

"How can it be better for me if it doesn't feel right?" I said tears streaming down my face.

She put a hand on my cheek.

"I think we shouldn't see each other again... I'm sorry" she leaned in brushing her lips against mine.

She pulled away, turned around and walked into the darkness.

As I watched her leave a few raindrops hit my face.

As her silhouette fully disappeared it started to pour.

I just stood there in the poring rain. The scene that just happened kept playing in my head over and over again.

The rain mingled with my tears.

I was cold and wet, but I didn't want to go home.

I went to the swing and sat there for god knows how long, thinking about Mitchie and what could have been if she said yes to me.

I didn't look at my watch only when I arrived at home I got to know how late in was.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo where have you been? It's 12: 53, you were supposed to be home at 11! " I was greeted by my yelling mother.

I didn't answer, I just walked by her.

She grabbed my arm.

" I want to know right now where you've been and look at you you're drenched!"

"I was out with Mitchie, like I told you" I snapped.

"Why are you soaked? Where have you really been?" she yelled.

"I was out with Mitchie" I yelled back.

"Don't you lie to me" she yelled her face turning red.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I really was out with her, but whatever you won't believe me anyways so go on and ground me, I don't care I'm not going to see Mitchie again, so you can punish me, do whatever you like, it's not like I care anymore she doesn't want to see me anymore, so please punish me, make it go away, please make the pain go away" I started out yelling but ended up sobbing.

I had to sit down, because my legs were getting weak.

I saw my moms eyes widen when she heard me yell and saw how tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Oh Alex" she said softly and put her arms around me.

"She told me.. that she couldn't … couldn't see me again... and that it was … it was better for me" I said in between sobs.

"Alex, sweety, if she doesn't want to be your friend, then she isn't worth it" she said holding me tightly.

"That's just it, she said she wanted to but couldn't" I told her the tears slowly stopped rolling down my cheeks.

"I'll take a shower now and then go to bed" I said my voice sounded hoarse from all the crying.

When I got out of the shower, my tears finally stopped.

My phone vibrated.

I looked at the caller ID: Harper

"Hey" I said into the phone.

"What's up Alex? You sound sad" she said sounding concerned.

"..." I said nothing.

"Alex! What happened? Did Mitchie do something?"

Her name... I couldn't stop the tears from falling again.

I just sobbed into the phone, unable to say anything.

"OH Alex. I'll be over in a few." she said, and I could hear how she got out from under her covers.

"Ha...Harper, no .. yo... you don't... need to.." I said in between sobs.

"Don't be silly, that's what friends are for" she said.

I heard noises in the background.

"Har-"

"Hanging up now" was all I heard before the click that showed me that she hung up.

Minutes later the door bell rung.

I didn't go to open the door, I didn't even get up as Harper entered my room.

I lay on my bad, crying.

Harper placed herself besides me, putting my head in her lap and stroking my hair.

"What happened ?" she asked while running her fingers through my hair.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my tears.

"Everything went well... it was amazing to be honest. We went to the movies and she snuggled with me throughout the movie. We went to the park and... and we kissed.. but then she said that she couldn't be with me and that it would be better for me and that we shouldn't see each other again." I said, the tears starting to make their way down my face again.

"Why would she say that? " Harper asked.

"I.... I don't.... know, she … she sai- ... said that she couldn't.... that she … she wanted to... but she couldn't. " I said trying to breath between all my tears.

"And then she left" I continued.

"And you're just gonna let walk her walk out of your life? You obviously like her...you know her since yesterday and here you are, crying" she said.

"I do like her, but what can I do? If she doesn't want to see me..."

"Who are you and what did you do to Alex?" she said knocking on my head.

I couldn't suppress the smile that tugged on my lips.

"But..."

"No buts! You call her right now!" she said standing up and pushing her fist into the air.

"Erm... Harper? It's 1:46 am "

"Well, then you'll call her tomorrow...by the way, can I crash her tonight?"

"Yeah sure" I said, the smile coming back to my face.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**So yeah, there you go, that's it for today...**

**All my graduation exams are over and yeah so pretty much no real classes no more :)**

**Yeah.... and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Please please please? :)**


	5. Hey Mitchie

**Hey.... sorry for the lack of updating!!!**

**I just was really busy...lives not so good right now, but whatever.**

**Here you have the next chapter, it's the longest so far, but I've got some really pointless things in there... I'm not satisfied with it... it could have been a lot better for sure, but I think it's ok.**

**I only have 8 days of school left before graduation!! **

**So yeah, that means I got more time in the lessons to write on this story! Yay!!! :)**

**In this chapter there are gonna be a lot of parts written like _this._**

**That are Alex's thoughts.**

**But I'm not gonna bore you guys any longer, so here comes the chapter.**

_**What happened last time:**_

"_**No buts! You call her right now!" she said standing up and pushing her fist into the air.**_

"_**Erm... Harper? It's 1:46 am "**_

"_**Well, then you'll call her tomorrow...by the way, can I crash her tonight?"**_

"_**Yeah sure" I said, the smile coming back to my face.**_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Chapter 5 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning I was awoken by Harper.

"Get up Alex! We've got a lot to do today"

I turned around to look at my alarm: 8.23 am.

I didn't savor her with one look.

_god! What's wrong with her? Why am I friends with her again?_

"Go away Harper, it's not even half past eight." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Up, up. Rise and shine! I want ten for talking back at me" I heard Harper yell like a drill instructor.

I lifted my head from my pillow to look at her.

What I saw made me laugh so bad that my stomach hurt.

She was standing at the end of my bed dressed in a pink camouflage suit with colored flowers attached to it everywhere.

She looked hilarious.

"Alex! You must respect me!" she said pouting and stamping her foot like a 6 year old.

That made me laugh even more.

"What are you doing, what are you wearing and most important: why?" I asked dumbfounded, because I just realized how early it was.

"Well... everything is allowed in love and war. And love is war, so we have to prepare you" she told me.

"I'm gonna call her....., not gonna shoot her..." I said.

"Yes!.... But.... what are you going to say? Duh?"

_Ok it's obvious that she doesn't know what's wrong with her either._

"Oh come on, you know that I'm not a fan of planed speeches." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but only because you're too lazy to plan one, or even listen to one!"

_touché_

"But this time it's serious. You want to win her over, so you have to be prepared"

"No! I need to do it spontaneous, when I see her all I've practiced will be like blown from my brain, so there is no point in planing something." I said matter-of-factly.

"Pft, you'll see what you get from it" she said huffing.

"Harper.. it's 8.30 am, can I please sleep at least an hour longer? If I fall asleep mid-conversation, then that's not good... doesn't make a good impression, don't ya think?"

"mm yeah, sure you can... I'll just... be downstairs watching TV." she said walking out of the room defeated.

_Well that was random_

I thought to myself letting my back fall back on the mattress.

My curtains let in a little light, not much, but enough so that I could make out the silhouettes of my furniture.

I closed my eyes, fast falling into a dream.

**Alex's dream...still Alex's POV. **

I woke up to bright light blinding me. I blinked and slowly opened my eyes, I saw the wall in front of me and I instantly knew it wasn't my room.

As all my senses started to work again I felt a weight on my body. I felt a leg that lay between mine and an arm dropped over my belly. I felt like freaking out, but deep down inside of me a I felt... right?!

The feeling that being so close to that person gave me, felt so right, like this was how it's supposed to be.

I tried moving, but I didn't want to wake the still sleeping form next to me.

The body was spooning me from behind, and as I moved their grip on me tightened.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard the person say. It was a girls voice, it was …...Mitchie's voice?!

I turned in her arms so that I was facing her.

"Mitchie?" I asked so quiet that I wasn't even sure I said it myself, but I guess she heard me because she started talking.

"Yeah?" she asked just as quiet.

I put a hand on her cheek and caressed it.

She leaned into my touch, then she smiled at me, her typical Mitchie smile that no one could resist.

I looked into her eyes and slowly started to lean in, so did she and I could feel her warm breath on my lips, just before our lips touched I heard something ring and Mitchie slowly started to fade away.

**Normal situation again... Alex's POV. **

"Uh, fucking phone" I said.

I reached over to my nightstand to grab it.

I looked at the caller ID: Justin

_Jerk!_

I decided that he could wait and put the phone back down.

I fell back onto the mattress with a throbbing between my legs and a lonely feeling in my heart.

Waking up like this, in her arms.. it's just the best feeling in the world.

It felt right, like we were meant to be with each other.

I stood up and opened the curtains, the light was blinding me. I didn't flinch, I left my eyes open until they got used to the bright light.

I looked onto the street with the busy life, the people, how they hurried along the street, always on tour, always busy.

I turned away and went downstairs. Harper sat in front of the TV, I looked at the clock in the kitchen: 9.19 am

Harper noticed me right away.

!Alex!" she called loudly.

I didn't hear her.

"Alex? Are you ok?" she asked caring.

"Alex?!!" she asked again.

"What? Ok? yeah...sure, yeah I'm ok, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me! I'm your best friend... I am... right?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes Harper you are, you are my best friend... but..." I trailed off.

"But what" she asked.

"I..I can't..call her, you know?" I said sheepishly.

"No, I don't know, you like her...go call her!" she said.

"I can't. I need to see her when I talk to her, I need to teller her the things I want to tell her in person" I said walking over to the couch.

"And how exactly are you going to do it? All you got is her phone number, you don't know where she lives!" Harper said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but that's what being a wizard is good for" I smiled as I ran up the stairs.

Once I arrived at my room I sped to my closet and put on a black and purple splattered "The academy is..." t-shirt, black skinny jeans and my purple etnies.

I grabbed my wand, my wallet and my cell.

I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and my hair.

_I'm in a pretty good shape... I could have gotten a really good PE grade, damn it._

I ran down the stairs and skipped the last 6 of them... and almost laded on my face.

"Harper!!!" I yelled.

"What? What?" she came running.

"You aren't ready?! Ohhh Harper" I whined.

"I didn't know I was supposed to get ready!" she pouted.

"But I said I...you... whatever, go get dressed" I said.

"Yes Sir ehhh Madame" she said saluting.

She ran upstairs and I was left alone in the living room. I went to the couch and sat down.

_A spell...a spell...I need a spell._

I sang in my head.

_I lost my face get me.. no_

_You were no..sucks too._

_God I suck at rhyming!_

_She's got me believing I don't always have to be alone, so bring me now to Mitchie's home._

_Mmm that could work..._

I guess it took me longer than expected to come up with that spell, because Harper came back down and was ready to leave.

"Ok, let's go" I said while getting up from the couch and placing myself next to Harper in the middle of the room.

"She's got me believing I don't always have to be alone, so bring me now to Mitchie's home." I said as I waved my wand.

Seconds later we stood in front of a large building with many windows, signaling that there were many apartments.

It wasn't one of the newest buildings, but it was quite appealing.

We walked up to the entrance and read all the name plates next to the doorbells.

"How do we know in which apartment she lives? Do you know her last name?" Harper asked.

"No...."I closed my eyes in realization.

"Do you even know where we are?" she said crossing her arms over her chest and looking around.

I took a look around too, and saw two street signs at a corner.

"Of curse I know where we are, we're at the corner of Leroy St. and Bleeker St."

"Ok then back to the main problem: In which apartment does she live and how do we find out?" she asked.

"Easy, we're gonna wait here until she comes out" I said walking over the street to a bench.

"What?" yelled, still standing in front of the building.

"Come on!" I yelled back. She walked over to me.

"It's 10.12 am Alex! I'm not gonna wait till noon!" she said crossing her arms.

"Please?"

"Ok, but just because I still owe you something from that time you didn't tell Justin that I smelled at him while he was sleeping!" Harper said pointing at me with her indexfinger.

"Ok"

She placed herself next to me.

The hours passed rather quickly.

Until Harpers phone rang.

"Yes mom?" I heard her say.

"I can't, I'm with Alex" she said.

I heard something on the other end, but I couldn't make it out.

"But mom... I... no... ok yes..." she argued and then hung up.

"I'm sorry Alex, but mom wants me home"

I looked at my watch.

"It's 1 pm" I whined.

"Sorry... you're coming with me?" she asked.

"No, I'll wait. I need to talk to her." I was determined.

"....call me later k?"

"sure" with that sh walked away.

I pulled out my ipod and turned on the song that reminded me most of her: Brighter by Paramore.

It was weird, I've known her for 2 days, and this song described my situation exactly.

I set it on repeat and just sat there.... for hours.

After quite a while it turned dark outside.

It was getting cold too.

Even though I sat there for hours I didn't see Mitchie once.

I looked at my watch: 8.43 pm.

_I've been sitting here for 6 hours and 31 minutes. It's freezing! God, why didn't I take my hoodie with me? Stupid Alex!_

The building's door opened I focused on the entrance.

Someone walked out... but it wasn't Mitchie.

I sat back down. I wanted to talk to her so bad, but I couldn't, not if she didn't show.

I decided to go inside after the next person walked out of the building.

Minutes later another guy walked out of the building, I sprinted over to the entrance and went inside.

It was as appealing from the inside as from the outside.

I went to the stairs and walked bye the door: Walker, Johnson, Williams, Smith, Baker, Davis...

Too bad I didn't know her last name. She never mentioned it, and I never asked.

_How will I be able to find her? I need her last name. I could call her... nah, it's her cell, she's not gonna mention her last name when she answers her cell. Ok...mmm so I guess I'll just wait here, at least it's warm._

I sat down on the stairs and plugged my earphones back in my ears.

"Hey Stephen" by Taylor Swift started to play.

_If you replaced the Stephen with Mitchie and the boy with girl, it would be the perfect song to say how I feel about her right now._

"Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window, I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold" Taylor Swift sang.

_Soooo true_

I looked at my watch again: 9.5 3 pm

_Shit! I'm grounded! I hope mom didn't notice I'm gone._

_I have to call Justin... hopefully the jerk will cover for me._

I pulled out my cell and dialed Justin's number.

"**Hello?"**

"Hey, listen"

"**Alex? What- where are you? You're grounded!"**

"That's the problem genius"

_Why does he have to be so stupid? I can't believe that he's he's related with me...god._

"I need your help! I'm not gonna come home anytime soon. Could you please cover for me?"

"**No"**

"Justin please?

"**No!"**

"It's important! Please, I'll do anything, just please...Justin?"

I guess I sounded really helpless, because her said yes.

"**Fine! But Alex, where are you?"**

"I'm at the corner of Leroy and Beeker St."

"**How am I gonna cover for you? Mom will want to see you soon. She's going to bed in a few..." **

"I don't know, use a spell? What are you a wizard for?"

"**I can't Alex, it's against the rules."**

"Justin! I can't come home, and you can't cover for me without using magic so..."

"**Ok, fine. But only because you are my sister!"**

"Thanks so much Justin"

"**Yeah whatever, bye"**

"Bye"

The light in the hall turned out.

_Fucking light, damn it!_

I pulled out my ipod.

_Thank god the screen is so bright!_

I placed myself next to a door on the 4th floor.

Suddenly the door opened. A girl about my age walked out, she had long brown hair and wore a Hello Hollywood t-shirt, she looked just like... Mitchie?!

"Mitchie?!" I hesitantly asked.

The girl turned around, and she indeed, was Mitchie.

"Alex?" she asked surprised.

"Hey" I said pulling my earplugs out and pushing myself off the ground, bringing me to a standing position near Mitchie. I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Hey" she said.

"What are you doing here?" she continued.

"I've waited her since this morning.. I need to talk to you"

"How did you find me?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

_Shit! I didn't think about that, I can't tell her that I'm a wizard!_

"Oh mmm.... I got a friend that has seen you around here before, he lives I the building next door." I said calmly.

_Yeah, that should do._

Mitchies face softened and her body seemed to visibly relaxe.

"Why did you search me?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

Apparently it didn't work, because she wasn't smiling.

"Look Mich, I needed to see you, to talk to you." I said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I like you, like really like you... and I know you really like me too. Otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me."

She turned her head, breaking her eyes away from mine.

"I want to know why too. I want to know why two people that like each other can't be together." I continued.

"And I want you to give me a real reason, not just "because I can't" I can't do so many things too, I can't play the guitar but I'd at least try..."

She still wasn't looking at me.

I slipped my hand in hers and brought her palm to my lips.

"I just want to be with you" I whispered against her palm and then kissed it.

That's the moment I saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Ohhh cliffhanger, why is Mitchie crying?**

**Well you'll have to read the next chapter to find out I guess....**

**So anyways, did you like it? Did you love it? Do you want to marry it? ;) jk....about the marrying part......**

**so yeah, PLEASE let me know what you think.....you guys are my motivation to keep on writing!!!!**

**So read and review...well just reviewing without reading would make no sense, so do it in the order that I wrote it down xD**


	6. The light

**So yeah, first things first! Thank you guys for all the nice reviews :)**

** Tomatoes: wait for the rest of the story and then ask again ;) ... if you still want to, because I think the story's going downhill, I'm getting more and more unsatisfied with every chapter I write.... **

**So yeah this chapter is only about Alex and Mitchie!**

**It's also pretty long, because I got so much time now to write in school...**

**I only have 4 days of school left till graduation.... that could be a problem, because I only and mean ONLY write in school, but, and there is a big BUT, I'm gonna write at home for you guys.**

**This is my first story with chapters and I get so many nice reviews that I just can't not continue it :)**

**And now....on to the next chapter.**

**Ohh, btw, with fire escape I mean these ladders outside of the houses against the wall, there at almost every house in NY.... sry if that's wrong, I've never been to NY.... **

**If my explanation is bad, I've got a picture of what I mean in my profile :)**

**Oh and P.S.: the story Alex tells Mitchie really happened...to me and my best friend, and it really was embarrassing. **

**What happened last time:**

"_And I want you to give me a real reason, not just "because I can't" I can't do so many things too, I can't play the guitar but I'd at least try..."_

_She still wasn't looking at me._

_I slipped my hand in hers and brought her palm to my lips._

"_I just want to be with you" I whispered against her palm and then kissed it._

_That's the moment I saw tears rolling down her cheeks._

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Chapter 3 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I put my hand on her cheek and brushed the teas from her eyes.

I wasn't good with handling crying people, left alone crying girls, and up to this day, I'm still not, but with Mitchie it was different.

She wasn't just some girl, she was the girl that I could see me spend the rest of my life with.

"I know I'm smoking hot, but there's no need to cry" I joked lightly.

Her face was still turned towards the ground, but my joke made her smile and lift her head.

"Let's go somewhere else" she told me.

I let my hand fall to my side, but not before slowly brushing her cheek.

A small smile played on her lips.

"I think I know just the right place to go" I smiled.

We walked for a while, never letting go of each others hands. I didn't tell her where we were going.

It was pitch black, the smog ehh the clouds hit the moon.

We walked into a dark alley and I felt her stop. I turned around to look at her.

She wore a scared expression. I took a step closer to her and she backed away, pilling her hand from mine.

_What's wrong?_

"Mitchie? What's wrong?"

"I....I...."

I took two steps closer. This time she didn't back away.

I took her hands again and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Do you trust me? I asked quietly.

She hesitated, but then answered.

"Yes"

"Good, because I wouldn't hurt you" I said sincerely.

She just smiled.

I intertwined our fingers and started to walk again.

As we reached fire escape I came to a sudden stop,making her bump into me.

"What?" she asked.

"We're here, well, we need to go up there" I said, pointing my finger to the roof.

"And how are we going to manage that?" she asked, following my finger with hey eyes.

The fire escape end was high above the ground, at least 6 feet.

I let go of her hand and walked backwards until my back was pressed against the wall opposite to the fire escape.

The alley was small, there was a space between the walls of maybe 16 feet.

I pushed myself off the wall and sprinted to the other wall, I held my speed up and jumped with my left foot first against the the wall.

I pushed off the wall, turned in the air, grabbed the end of the fire escape and pulled it down with my weight.

I landed on my feet and held out my hand for Mitchie to take.

"Wow, that was impressive" she said while taking my hand and climbing up the ladder.

I was close behind.

When she reached the top of the roof I heard her gasp. I reached the top soon after.

Mitchie stood in the middle, admiring the beautiful view, and what I had built.

You could see over the town from this roof. It's a wonder that nobody ever went up there.

"Alex, it's beautiful" I put my arm around her waist and she leaned into me.

It took my quite long to make it look this beautiful" I lied.

It didn't take long, I mean, Hello?!! Wizard?!!

It felt wrong to lie to her. Normally I didn't feel guilty at all when I lied to someone, not even when I lied to my parents or Justin or even Harper, but with her it was different, right after I said the words, a wave of guilt rushed through me.

Well either way, the roof was still beautiful.

There was a small pavilion with light lighting up the ceiling and a old shelf which had blankets in it.

I even set up a grill, where you could..well...grills stuff, or just watch the fire.

There was a big mattress beneath the pavilion that I led her over to.

I took the blanket out of the shelf and put it on the mattress.

I lay down on my back, Mitchie stood watching.

"What are you waiting for? Come here!" I said while, again, holding out my hand to her.

And again she took it smiling and lay down with me, her had on my shoulder.

I put my arm around her waist and intertwined our finger.

She turned her head to look at me. Her eyes roamed over my face.

I turned my face to look at her too.

Her smile widened as we just lay there and looked in each others eyes. Then she slowly started to lean in. I hesitated, but then leaned in the rest of the way, closing the gap between us.

As our lips met I felt a spark shoot through me.

Our lips moved against each other like they always had done exactly that, we were so in sync.

I wanted to brush my lip against her bottom lip, I wanted to feel her tongue moving against mine, but I didn't want to freak her out.

That thought was soon taken from my mind, as I felt her tongue brush against my lip.

I granted the entrance eagerly.

Her tongue slipped into my mouth, exploring it.

Sadly oxygen was soon becoming an issue, and we had to break apart.

We were both breathing heavily, I tightened my grip around her and pulled her even closer to my body.

For the rest of the time spent there we just lay together watching the stars sparkle above us.

I felt like this was the beginning, the beginning of something big that would change my life in so many ways.

Mitchie was about to drift off to sleep when I looked at my watch: 2.37 am.

"Mmm Mitch? Where were you about to go before I took you here?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm, I wanted to get a pizza" she said snuggling into me.

"What? What about your mom and dad?" I asked pushing myself up on my elbows.

"They aren't home. They're in Washington visiting relatives" she said tiredly, pushing me back on the mattress.

"Thank god, I got scared there for a minute" I said breathing out.

"But I think we should get you to bed now. And I should head home too... if mom finds out I'm here, I'm gonna be grounded even longer" I continued.

"Even longer?" she said, now fully awake.

"Yeah, I'm kinda grounded right now..." I trailed off.

"What? Why are you here then?"

"Because you're more important than not getting in trouble" I told her.

"I don't know if that's a good thing" she smiled.

"Oh it is" I smiled back.

Then I leaned in to kiss her.

After we broke apart I stood up and pulled her up with me.

I climbed down the fire escape first and jumped off the end.

After that I helped her down and we walked back to her apartment.

We walked the way back with my arm around her shoulder and our finger intertwined.

We came to stop in front of her door.

"Soo..." I trailed off.

"Soo..." she repeated smiling.

"I should go now" I said. I hesitated but the pecked her on the lips.

I was about to turn around when I felt her hand grab my wrist.

"Please stay" she said sheepishly.

"I can't, if mom finds out.."

"Yeah, you're right, it's just... whatever, sorry, you should go, I don't want you to get in trouble" she said putting on a fake smile.

"It's just what?" I said, completely ignoring her comment about me going home.

"It's nothing, it's...it's " she said.

"It can't be stupid if it upsets you" I said cupping her cheek.

"Come on, you can tell me" I assured her.

"The light... it's turned off. I don't know why, I guess the fuse blow or something" she said looking to the ground.

"That's not bad, just put in a new one" I said smiling, oblivious to what she wanted to tell me.

"I can't, this was the last one"

"Oh, what about candles?" I asked.

"No! I'm...I'm.. whatever, yeah, I'll just use candles" she took a step back, making my hand fall from her cheek.

"You're what? Please tell me, I can't help you otherwise."

"I'm... I'm...afraid of the dark, and I can't sleep without light and especially not alone." she said, again tears welled up in her eyes, but this weren't sad tears, this were tears of shame.

_I'm so stupid, why do I always have to make her cry?_

I took a step closer and pulled her into my chest.

"That's not bad, of course I'll stay with you" I whispered into her ear.

After a minute or so she pulled back, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That's so embarrassing" she said blushing.

"No it's not! You wanna know what's embarrassing?

One time, I was like 12 and there was building site not far away from my house and me and Harper, my best friend, went there, and there was a hole that was like 6 feet deep, and I was like 4'5 feet tall. It rained the day before, so the hole was filled with mud, but it looked like it was hard earth, so I jumped in and sank in the mud, and the worst part?

I couldn't get out anymore!! I was stuck and I tried to get out but the earth walls were so slippery. So Harper jumped in to save me, but she was stuck too and then there came a little boy, he was 8 or something like that, and we told him to get help, but he didn't he just stood there and laughed and stared at us.

Harper got out eventually and somehow managed to help me out too. But my one shoe was stuck there. We were covered in mud from chest to toe! And we had to walk all the way back to my house, covered in mud and with only one shoe.

God mom was so pissed!!" I laughed.

At the end of my speech her tears had dried and she was laughing hysterically.

"That really happened to you?" she asked still laughing.

"Yeah, that's me" I said smiling.

After a few seconds she could slowly calm herself.

She turned her back to me, because she had to unlock the door.

I slipped my arms around her waist from behind and we stumbled into the apartment.

"Alex!" she laugh-yelled.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

We came to stop in front of, what I believe, was the couch.

I could feel that Mitchie was a little tense, I guess it was because of the dark.

The only light that light the room a little was the light that fell in from the hall.

I closed the door with my foot, never once letting go of her.

When the door went shut with a bang I felt Mitchie tense even more.

I pulled her into me and tightened my grip around her.

"Relax, I'm right here" I said in her ear.

At that I actually did feel her relax.

I turned her around in my arms, I could feel her warm breath on my lips.

I felt sparks of electricity run through my body, all coming together in the one place between my legs.

I couldn't hold back anymore.

I leaned in to kiss her, that warm sensation that kissing her released in me coming back and flooding my body.

I could fell that she searched security in that kiss, in me.

I put my arms around her shoulders.

I had a burning feeling in my lungs, signaling that oxygen would soon become an issue.

When I pulled away my lips staid on hers in a feathery light touch.

"Come on, let's go to bed" I breathed against her lips.

"Uhu" was all I got as a reply.

"Mm Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know where your room is so..."

"Oh yeah, right, sorry." she stepped out of my embrace embarrassed, took my hand and lead me to the kitchen.

I knew it was the kitchen, because she lit a few candles.

After that we went into her room.

The light from the candles dunked her room in a soft light.

Her room was beautiful!

The walls were painted in a crimson red, her kingsized bed set against one of the walls, it had thin black curtains around it. Three of her four walls were plastered with posters and pictures of different bands like Paramore, underoath, the summer set or hello hollywood, and many more. The wall that the headboard of her bed rested against was covered with guitars...real ones, not just pictures.

She had a few acoustic ones and two electric ones.

She put the candles on a commode that stood by her bed.

Then she placed herself on the bed and signaled me to do the same.

I sat down next to her and my eyes caught hold of her alarm: 3.01 am.

"We should really go to sleep now" I said yawning.

"Yeah, the bathroom is down the hall on the right" she said while standing up and going to her closet,she took out a pair of boxers and a top and gave both of them to me.

"If it's ok for you I'll change here...." she trailed off.

I knew why she wanted to stay in her room, but I didn't say anything.

"Sure, no problem, I'll be right back" I smiled and walked out. I changed and went back to her room.

When I walked in she was already under the covers.

I closed the door and stood awkwardly with my back against it, not really knowing what to do.

She looked at me with a weird expression on her face.

"You ok over there?" she smiled.

"Yeah, I.. where should I sleep?" I asked.

"Mmm, how about next to me?" she smiled shyly

"Yeah, I'd like that" I smiled.

I blew out the candles and then walked over to her and climbed under the covers.

After I found a comfortable position Mitchie snuggled into my side.

Her head resting on my shoulder and her arm dropped over my torso.

"Mm you're comfy" she smiled into my neck.

I kissed the top of her head

"Go to sleep now" she snuggled even more into me.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face, and I think that she did too.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**So yeah, that was chapter 6.... I could have done better, but whatever...**

**So yeah, please tell me what you think about it!!!!**

**Reviews are the reason I continue this story!!!**

**So please please review!!**


	7. growing pain

**I am soooo sorry for the lack of updating, I already had the whole chapter, I was just so lazy. **

**But, I'll go on vacation with my parents next week for two weeks, somewhere in Europe, I don't know where exactly, but that doesn't matter.**

**That means no updates, but new places always inspire me, so that's a good think, just imagine how much I can write in two weeks!!!**

**So now on to the next chapter.**

**And once again, I'm sorry guys!!**

**What happened last time:**

_**She looked at me with a weird expression on her face.**_

"_You ok over there?" she smiled._

"_Yeah, I.. where should I sleep?" I asked._

"_Mmm, how about next to me?" she smiled shyly_

"_Yeah, I'd like that" I smiled._

_I blew out the candles and then walked over to her and climbed under the covers._

_After I found a comfortable position Mitchie snuggled into my side._

_Her head resting on my shoulder and her arm dropped over my torso._

"_Mm you're comfy" she smiled into my neck._

_I kissed the top of her head_

"_Go to sleep now" she snuggled even more into me._

_I fell asleep with a smile on my face, and I think that she did too._

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Chapter 7 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next morning I woke up to bright light blinding me and a body curled up against mine.

The images from last night came flooding back to my mind.

Mitchie's head still rested in the crook of my neck, and her arm was dropped over my waist.  
My arm was securely wrapped around her shoulder.

I got lost in the feeling that her skin against mine created... then I caught sight of the clock. 7. 15 , flashed across the screen in bright green numbers.

_Shit!!_

_School starts in 30 minutes ! _

_Shit, shit, shit!_

_How am I gonna make it on time?_

I looked at Mitchie.

_Pft, whatever..._

I smiled to myself, I just couldn't tear my eyes away from her sleeping form.

She was so beautiful curled up against me, a few strands of loose her falling in her eyes.

The sunlight that shun upon her body made her look like an angel.

_That she is, my angel..._

Once again I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. She trusted me, and I lied to her.

_Magic is such a big part of my life, how can I keep that from her when I want to spend every waking minute with her?_

I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt her stir, her eyes opened and she stared directly at me.

"Hey.." she smiled,stretching her arm, then putting it back around my waist.

"Hi.." I replied smiling.

She turned around to look at the clock, I saw no reaction.

She turned back around and just snuggled into my shoulder.

"Mm, Mitch? Don't you have school?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm being home schooled." she said into my shoulder.

"Don't you have school though?" she asked lifting her head.

"Mm, yeah, but I'd be late already, so I might as well won't show up at all" I said simply.

"Oh, you should go Alex, school's important" she said sternly.

"Ok Mom, I'll just show up to second period" I said smiling.

"B-"

"No!" I said, interrupting her.

"Ok, no need to fight right?!"

"Exactly" I said kissing her shoulder.

"Soo... Breakfast?" I smiled.

"Yeah, sounds good"

After we got out of bed and got dressed we made our way to a small café near her house.

We totally lost track of time and when I looked at my watch it was already 8.20 am. The school was about 15 minutes away from the café.

"Oh shit" I said.

"What?" she asked surprised.

I stood up and put my jacket on.

"School starts in 20 minutes, I'm gonna be late" I told her.

I pulled out my money and put it on the table, then leaned in to peck her on the lips.

"I'll call you after school, ok?"

"Sure" she smiled and I walked off.

School was terrible, I missed her every second.

_Ok ew, where did that line come from?_

I decided to skip the last... few lessons and went to see Mitchie instead.

It took her quite a while to open the door, but as soon as she saw me, her face brightened.

"What are you doing here?" she smiled.

"Um, isn't this Kate Beckinsale's apartment" I asked, pretending to look for the bell sign.

She hit my arm playfully and stared to lean in slowly.

"No, it's not, but the word is on the street that someone even hotter lives here" she whispered against my lips. I pulled back abruptly.

"Really? Where is she?" I laughed.

Again she hit my arm, but then she pulled at my collar,crushing her lips against mine.

After only a few seconds she released my lips.

"Soo.... where is that super hot chick you were talking about?" I smirked.

Again I was hit on my arm.

"Mitch, if you keep doing that, people will start to think that someone abuses me" I laughed, rubbing the sore spot on my arm.

"You deserved it" she smiled, shoving me lightly.

"What's up with you and all the brutal behavior today?" I laughed.

"So about that girl w-" I started.

"Alex! Stop it, I was stalking about me" she said frustrated.

Ah, full of yourself much?" I smiled and leaned in, brushing my lips against hers in a soft kiss, which she eagerly returned.

After I released her lips she kept her forehead against mine.

"You know you love it" she whispered, her lips brushing mine in the process.

"That I do" I whispered smiling, with that she leaned in again.

Our lips were so in sync it amazed me every time we kissed.

It was like we were made for each other.

I've never experienced this with any guy.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and we stumbled inside her apartment.

_Almost like yesterday night_

I smiled at that thought.

"So, are you free for the afternoon?" I asked her, my arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Actually no. My homeschooling teacher's still here"

"But it's only 20 more minutes, you can wait if you want to" she added as she saw my disappointed expression.

I nodded eagerly. She led me into the dining room.

"Ned? That's Alex" she said while I extended my hand for him to shake.

"So you're Alex?! I've heard more about you than about my own nephew." he smiled, shaking my hand.

I looked at Mitchie with a raised eyebrow. She was blushing a deep red.

_She's just too cute_

"Really?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, Mitchie tends to ramble.... a lot, especially when she doesn't want to do math" he smiled.

"Yeah, I know" I smiled too, I liked this guy, he was cool... for a teacher.

"So Alex, why don't you go to my room?" she asked, I didn't move, I just smiled at her teacher.

"Now!" I heard her say. Then I was being dragged away, towards her room.

As we entered I was pushed onto the bed.

"Stay here." she said turning around.

I sneaked my arms around her waist from behind and pulled her close.

She turned in my arms and stood between my legs and I pulled her closer, so that she was hovering above me.

"What do I get as a reward?" I asked seductively.

"Um, I don't know, but it's probably gonna contain more of this" she smiled leaning down and brushing her lips against mine.

"Well, I'm gonna wait then" I told her, before leaning in again.

"Good" she said pulling away. She went to the door.

As the door closed behind her, I sighed and fell back down on the mattress.

Then I turned on the TV so that the time I had to spent on my own would pass rather quickly.

It was weird, but being without her hurt me. Like really hurt me, I felt pain. The longer I was away from her, the more my heart ached.

20 minutes later she came into the room. She let herself fall down on the mattress next to me and put her head in my lap.

"I hate school" she sighed.

I laughed.

"What?" she asked, lifting her head and looking me in the eyes.

"You can hardly call it school, you're being home schooled, they're no stupid jocks or nerds here" I smiled.

"Oh, yeah, didn't think about it that way" she said, putting her head back into my lap.

"Have you ever been to a real school?" I asked, absently stroking her hair.

"There was a time, yeah" she said quietly.

I lifted her head and lay down behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"What happened?" I whispered, stroking patterns on her belly.

"I, I can't tell you" she said, I could feel her body tense and starting to shake.

"That's ok, you'll do it when you're ready" I told her in a calm voice. She turned in my arms.

"Listen, I want to tell you, I really do, but I, I can't" a lone tear made it's way down her cheek.

I caressed her cheek and wiped the tear away with my thumb. I let my hand stay on her cheek as I leaned in and kissed her lovingly.

I brushed my tongue against her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, granting excess.

We stayed like this for several minutes.... well seconds, maximum one and a half minutes, but whatever, it felt like minutes.

When we pulled apart, she was smiling again.

"There it is, that beautiful smile of yours" I whispered, kissing the tip of her nose.

"How do you always do that?" she asked still breathless.

"How do I do what?" I asked.

"Whenever I feel down or think things will never be right again, you always make it better.

You just have to look at me and I'm all better. It's like magic" She smiled, magic, my face fell.

_How can I expect her to be honest with me if I'm not honest with her?_

Mitchie leaned in again, but I turned my had, so her lips only came in contact with the corner of my mouth.

She pulled back and looked at me.

"Is something not right, did I-"

"No! You didn't do anything, you're perfect" I smiled reassuringly at her, caressing her cheek once again.

A smile found it's way back onto her face.

"Mitchie, I gotta tell you something.. I.... I'm..." I trailed off.

_Why is this so hard?_

"Go ahead, you can tell me" she smiled reassuringly.

"Look Mitch, I don't want to lose you, and I don't want to scare you, but I have to be honest with you" I said as I looked her straight in the eyes. She nodded, signaling me to go on.

"I'm a wizard" I said seriously, she busted out laughing.

I just stared right ahead.

As she stopped laughing she looked at me.

"Oh my god, you're serious, aren't you?"

"This is not a joke Mitchie"I told her, it came out harsher than I intended to.

She reached out to touch my shoulder, but I pulled away.

The smile that had stayed on her face the whole time dropped.

"Alex, come on, you can't seriously expect me to believe that you're a wizard" she said.

I pulled my wand from my boot and muttered a spell.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Turn around" I told her.

She did as I said and saw her chair floating in the air.

"Oh my God"

"See, told you it wasn't a joke" I said seriously.

"How, why, ho- how did you do that?" she asked, her eyes wide open.

"Magic" I said simply.

"I- no, that can't be real, magic isn't real!" she said more to herself than to me I guess, but I heard it nonetheless. She sounded so scared.

"Yes it is, and I'm sorry if you can't deal with it, I just felt the need to tell you the truth,......I'm just gonna go now. I'm sorry" I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

I hoped for her to stop me, but she didn't.

She didn't stop me as I walked out of her room, not when I walked out of her apartment, and she didn't stop me when I walked out of the building and onto the street.

The tears streamed down my face as I ran along the street, I bumped into a few people, but I didn't care, I couldn't think about anything, only about Mitchie, and that she let me walk out of her life. It started to rain. The rain mingled with my tears, which I was thankful for, because now nobody could see that I was crying.

I was almost home when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see a soaked and panting Mitchie.

"What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

She flinched at my tone.

She didn't say anything after that.

I laughed bitterly and turned around and started t walk again.

"I don't want you out of my life" she said. I wasn't far away, two feet maybe, but the noise that the people around as made, almost drowned out what she said.

I stopped and turned around again.

"You just let me walk out of your life, and now you're here, telling me you want me in your life? Seriously? I broke all the rules, do you even know in how much trouble I'll get for telling you?! I wasn't allowed to tell you, I could lose my powers! But I didn't care, I wanted to tell you, I didn't think of the consequences, because I love you!" I yelled.

"I love you too" she said quietly. Looking at the ground.

"Yeah, great way of showing it Mitch"

"I'm sorry ok?"

"NO! It's not ok! Do you even know how I felt? I walked out of your room, and you didn't even try to stop me."

"Alex... you just told me you are a wizard! What did you expect me to do? I was shocked.

But I'm here now, I realized I made a mistake as soon as I heard the front door close. I need you in my life" she yelled sobbing, looking directly at me.

As much as I wanted to be angry at her, I couldn't, her tears made me forgive her, and it actually made me sad to know that I was the reason for her tears.

_God, what is this girl doing to me?_

I took a step towards her, putting both my hands on her cheeks.

"You're so beautiful when you cry" I whispered against her lips, brushing them ever so lightly with mine. Then I closed the gap between us.

The world around us disappeared.

I didn't care that there were people around us, people that could see us. All that I could think about was how her lips felt against mine. As we pulled apart our foreheads stayed together and I brushed my thumb over her lips.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered. I didn't trust my voice, so I only nodded.

Maybe I overreacted, I'm not sure. But the pain in my heart grew bigger the farther I walked away from her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**So that was chapter 7.**

**Please review!!! You guys know how much I love getting reviews!!!!!**

**I promise the next chapter won't take so long to be updated!!!**

**I'm really tired right now, and wizards of waverly place is about to start, so I'll leave you guys with that now!**


	8. Stop!

**I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner, but school's just stressing me out.**

**I only finished all my exams on monday... **

**Ok, so yeah, here goes the next chapter, enjoy... if anyone's still reading this...**

**What happened last time:**

_God, what is this girl doing to me?_

I took a step towards her, putting both my hands on her cheeks.

"You're so beautiful when you cry" I whispered against her lips, brushing them ever so lightly with mine. Then I closed the gap between us.

The world around us disappeared.

I didn't care that there were people around us, people that could see us. All that I could think about was how her lips felt against mine. As we pulled apart our foreheads stayed together and I brushed my thumb over her lips.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered. I didn't trust my voice, so I only nodded.

Maybe I overreacted, I'm not sure. But the pain in my heart grew bigger the farther I walked away from her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxChapter8xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It's been a week since the incident with Mitchie.

We've been great, even though I didn't tell my parents about us yet.

I wanted to, I did, but I was just so scared of what they'd say.

I may always acted like I didn't care, but truth is: I did.

Apparently a few guys from school saw me kissing Mitchie the other day. I've been getting a lot of crap from people in school ever since.

But I had Harper and Justin at my side, yes, you did hear correctly. I said Justin.

He approached me about two days ago.

---------------------------------------------flashback---------------------------------------------------

_I sat in my room, just flipping through some magazines, when I heard a knock on my door._

"_Come in" I said, not taking my eyes off the page I was currently scanning with my eyes._

_The door opened and revealed Justin standing in front of it._

_He walked in and closed the door behind him._

"_Hey" he sounded nervous._

"_Mm.. hey?" I took my eyes off the magazine, looking at him._

_He looked at his hands, which were fiddling with his shirt._

_I waited a few seconds for him to speak up, when he didn't, I did._

"_Does this visite have a special point to it?"_

"_I..yeah, listen..I..I.."_

"_Just spit it out already"_

_He took a seat beside me on my bed._

"_I, I heard the rumors..." he said quietly._

"_And now you want to know if they're true" I finished for him._

"_I...yeah"_

_I looked at him, straight in eyes._

_**Ok, here goes..**_

"_It's true" I said simply._

_I expected him to jump up and yell at me, that it's wrong and that I'm disgusting or something._

_But he didn't._

_He was quiet for a few seconds, before he looked up from his hands._

_He looked at me, a small smile slowly forming on his lips._

_He put his hand slowly over mine that was resting on my thigh._

"_I just want to tell you, that I ain't got a problem with it, you know."_

_Tear welled up in my eyes._

_**When did I become such a softy?**_

"_Thanks, that really means a lot" I managed to get out._

"_Aww did I get tough Alex to cry?" he joked._

"_Jerk!" I shoved him lightly, a few tear making their way down my cheeks while I laughed._

_His face turned serious again._

"_You're my little sister, I love you no matter what, I just want you to be happy, as cliché as it may sound, it's true" he smiled._

_I smiled as more tears made it's way down my cheeks. _

_**As much as I don't want to admit it, he's a pretty good brother**_

_I told myself._

"_So I guess Mom and Dad don't know?!"_

_I shook my head, no._

"_When are you planing on telling them?"_

"_I-I don't know, I tried, but I never go all the way, I don't know why, I just can't"_

_He nodded in understanding._

"_Me and Mitchie never talked about us, I mean about us, like about what 'we' are"_

_Again he nodded._

"_Then maybe you should do that first" he said._

"_Yeah I guess so" I smiled slightly._

"_Good" he smiled and got up._

"_Justin?"_

_He turned around, his hand leaving the doorknob._

"_Yeah?"_

_I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_I love you" I said into his shoulder._

_He wrapped his arms around me tightly._

"_I love you too Alex" he said._

_I released him, smiling._

_He walked out._

_------------------------------------------end flashback----------------------------------------------_

Since I told Justin the truth or relationship got way better.

Justin even got in trouble for me today.

Some jerk was making fun of me and insulting me, telling me how disgusting I was.

Justin came over and told him to stop.

He didn't so Justin punched him. Right in the face.

He had to go see the principle and Mr. Larritate called our parents.

Justin didn't say a word on why he hit that guy.

He said something about floss and action figures, which didn't make sense at all, but hey, it's still Justin, he's not good at lying, at least he tried, which I was really thankful for.

Justin got suspended.

I came home from school and went up to his room right away.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"Hey" I poked my head into his room.

"Hey"

The rest of my body followed my head inside the room.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault" I said quietly, looking at the ground.

"No Alex. It wasn't you fault at all, you didn't do anything. It was my fault, I shouldn't have hit him. But I'm not going to apologize like mom and dad want me to.

It felt right at that time, and you know what I always say: Don't apologize for something you don't regret."

I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion.

"You never say that" I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I think it all the time" He smiled.

I sat down next to him.

"Thank you, for defending me, it really meas a lot to me"

He put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him.

"That's what big brothers are for, right?" He smiled.

"Yeah I guess, but thanks anyway" I smiled back.

"So what punishment did you get?"

He sighed.

"I'm grounded for a month, no TV, no phone, and they took my comics and action figures"

I hung my head in shame. I still felt like it was my fault.

"That sucks, I'm sorry."

"Yeah it does suck" he smiled sadly.

"I'm gonna get you a few comics, so you're not totally bored in here" I smiled.

"Awesome!"

"Just like write down which ones you want and I'll get them when I come back from Mitchie's place, k?"

"Sound's good to me, thanks by the way, I think I'd go crazy in here without anything to do" he said with a serious face.

"I'll be back in ten, so start writing, oh and don't write down too many, I only got 25 bucks"

I laughed.

"Oki doki" he said and started searching for a pen and paper.

I shook my head and laughed at his dorkyness.

_Dorkyness? I'm just too funny!!_

I thought to myself as I walked out of his room.

_I have to talk to Mitchie today, I can't not tell my parents that he was only defending me. It's not fair that he gets punished for doing that!_

I changed into a clean t- shirt and put on some new vans that matched with my shirt.

SO now I was clad in a purple "Parachute" shirt, black skinny jeans and purple - black checkered vans.

I got the list from Justin and went to see Mitchie.

I came to stop in front of her building not 15 minutes later.

I rung the bell and it didn't took long for her to open.

I walked up the stairs and saw Mitchie leaning against the door frame.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hey yourself" I laughed. I came to stop in front of her.

She leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. When she pulled back she was smiling brightly.

She led me into her room.

As soon as I closed the door behind me I was pinned up against it, her lips attacking mine.

I wasn't paying too much attention to her lips though.

My thoughts wandered to Justin, how he was all alone in his room, just sitting there with nothing to do, and that only for defending me.

As much as I tried to concentrate on her lips, I just couldn't.

I guess she must've felt it too, because she pulled away.

"You ok?"she asked, looking at me, brushing my bangs out of my face.

"Yeah, I … no...I don't know"I slipped from her grasp and walked over to her bed running my fingers through my hair.

I sat down, a few seconds later I felt a weight beside me.

Mitchie took my hand in hers.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong"

"I just... what are we Mitch?" I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confusion was written all over her face.

"This" I pointed to our joined hands.

"I – I don't know, I guess you're my girlfriend and I'm yours, I – I mean only if you want us to be an us, and not just and you and me or me and y-" that's when I cut off her ramble with my lips.

After I released her lips she let her eyes stay closed for a few seconds longer.

"I guess that means yes?" she asked, her eyes still shut.

"That's a yes" I smiled, leaning in again.

We kissed for a while, well more like made out.

She turned me over, so that she was on top of me. Our lips never parted once in the process.

She was also the one to deepen the kiss, running her tongue over my bottom lip.

Right after I granted access our tongues began to fight for dominance.

Our hands roamed all over each others body. From faces to to shoulders to backs, and back again.

I slipped my hands under her shirt, slowly trailing up.

Running my fingers over her ribcage, till I reached the side of her breasts.

She didn't stop me so I ran my hands along beneath her breasts, then slowly cupping them in my hands.

That's when I felt her hands pull mine away.

She sat up slowly, breaking our contact, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone that far" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"It's ok, I got a little carried away myself" she smiled.

Then she got off of me, and lay down next to me.

I snuggled into her side, laying my head on her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around me.

"I want to tell my parents...about us I mean" I said quietly, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh, cool, I guess" she said.

"Oh cool I guess? That wasn't really the reaction I was expecting, but ok..." I smiled.

"How did you expect me to react then?"she laughed.

"I don't know, something like: Oh Alex! Finally, I am so happy, I could jump you" I laughed, winking.

Before I could react I saw a pillow coming my way.

It hit my nose.

"Ow!" I said in a baby voice, rubbing my nose, pretending to be hurt.

"Ow?! You're such a wimp" Mitchie laughed.

"A wimp? Take that back" I looked at her sternly.

Mitchie just laughed harder.

"I'm s-sorry,b- but you're just too cute" she got out while slowly calming down.

I frowned.

"Aww, baby I'm sorry, you know I love you, wanna try again to make me scared?" she asked giggling.

"Oh, you'll regret that one" I said, throwing a pillow at her.

We wrestled around in her bed for a good 10 minutes before we both agreed to a truce.

We were both sweating and panting for air.

We lay next to each other, just looking at each other.

After about 10 minutes Mitchie spoke up.

"Do you want me to be there? Wen you tell your parents I mean"

"I don't know, do you want to be there?"

"I guess I do, I want to support you, but if it's easier for you if I'm not there, then I'm ok with that too" she smiled shyly.

I reached out and placed a hand on her cheek.

"If you want to be there, then I want you to be there too" I smiled and closed the gap between us.

The kiss was gentle and slow, but filled with passion all the same.

It didn't last long, after Mitchie pulled away she just snuggled into my side.

I guess we must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes it was starting to get dark and her alarm flashed 7.18 pm.

_Shit, the comic shop closes at 7.45, I need to hurry._

_God Mitchie looks so gorgeous when she sleeps jus- ohh Alex focus!_

_You promised Justin. Great now I'm talking to myself in my head._

_sooo... how do I get out of her grip, god I swear she's like a python, the more I struggle the stronger her grip gets. _

I wiggled my way out from under Mitchie and stood beside her bed. I looked at the alarm: 7.22 pm.

_Great... wow, took me longer than I thought it would._

I searched for a pen and paper. Her room was the exact opposite to mine.

My room was..let's say a...creative mess.

Her room was tidy.

Not the least bit of dirt anywhere.

I knew that Mitchie always had a few sheets of paper in the top drawer of her desk.

I took one sheet out and took a pen from her desk.

**Mitch, I had to go, had to get some stuff for Justin, I didn't want to wake you, you looked so adorable sleeping, I'll call you later, promise.**

**Love, Alex 3**

I lay it on the pillow next to her and made my way out.

I reached the comic store about 10 minutes before it closed.

I got all the comics Justin wanted and went home.

_6 bucks for a few sheets of bad sketched figures??!!_

_That's just stupid._

I thought to myself as I looked through one of the comics while I waited for the subway.

When I got home the shop was already closed and I could hear yelling from upstairs.

I ran up the stairs and saw my parents standing in front of Justin, screaming at him.

"You're going to apologize!" I heard my mom yell.

"No I won't" Justin yelled back.

"Don't talk to your mother in that tone" my dad told him.

"You broke his nose Justin! That poor guy did nothing and you just hit him!" my mom told him, her voice still loud, but she wasn't screaming anymore.

"I'm not going to apologize to that assho-" he stopped himself.

I was shocked to say the least, I was used to my parents yelling at me, but never Justin.

And he talked back at them, and only because of me.

He'll get in even more trouble.

"Oh Justin believe me, you will apologize, or else..." my mom started.

"Or else what?" He got louder.

"Don't you dare raise your voice against your mother!" I saw my dads face starting to go red.

"Or else...we won't allow you to go to wizard school this year!" my mom told him angrily.

"What? You can't do that!" Justin yelled.

"Oh watch me, I'm your mother I can!" mom yelled back.

Justin was near tears at that moment, I don't know if it was because he was so angry or because he was sad.

_I never knew wizard school was that important to him..._

"Stop!" the words left my mouth before I even realized that I said them.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**So that was chapter 8... I hope you liked it... **

**If you did review!!!! :)**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up asap, I already got it written down, I only need to type it into my computer.... so it shouldn't be too long before it's up.**

**But no updates next week, I'm on a class trip and yeah...**

**:D**

**SO like I said PLEASE review, I wanna know what you all think :)**


	9. Only Girl

**God, I suck, I am soooo sorry, I know I said that last time, but I had not much time, I know that's not an excuse.... this chapter took really long to write and I had to some minor problems!**

**Anyway, here it goes, enjoy!!**

**What happened last time:**

And he talked back at them, and only because of me.

He'll get in even more trouble.

"Oh Justin believe me, you will apologize, or else..." my mom started.

"Or else what?" He got louder.

"Don't you dare raise your voice against your mother!" I saw my dads face starting to go red.

"Or else...we won't allow you to go to wizard school this year!" my mom told him angrily.

"What? You can't do that!" Justin yelled.

"Oh watch me, I'm your mother I can!" mom yelled back.

Justin was near tears at that moment, I don't know if it was because he was so angry or because he was sad.

_I never knew wizard school was that important to him..._

"Stop!" the words left my mouth before I even realized that I said them.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Chapter 9 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

All three turned to look at me.

"It wasn't his fault, it was mine!" I said.

"Don't lie Alex, Mr. Larritate told us what happened. Justin hit that poor guy without reason, how could that possibly be your fault? Justin just isn't as responsible as we thought he was" my dad said.

"No, it was my fault I -"

"Alex don't!" Justin interrupted me.

"I have to, I have to tell them! It's not fair!"

"Tell us what?" my mom asked.

I looked at my mom.

"It wasn't Justins fault. Some guys from school saw me kissing my girlfriend, they told everyone and I've been getting a lot of crap from people at school. That guy Justin hit was making fun of me and insulting me. Justin came over and told him to stop, he didn't so Justin hit him, he was only trying to protect me!" I told them, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Your girlfriend?" my mom asked calmly.

"Yes, my girlfriend" I told her, a single tear making it's way down my cheek. I was quick to wipe it away.

My mother turned to Justin.

"Is that true?"

He nodded. Then he got up and went to stand beside me. He put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him, needing his support.

My mom stared at me for what felt like hours.

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

My mom slowly made her way over to me.

I actually thought she was going to hit me or something, but she just opened her arms and pulled me into a hug, holding me tight.

Tears stared to spill from my eyes as I cried into her shoulder.

She stroked my hair.

"Why didn't you tell us mija?" she asked.

"I- I was a-afraid that you- you-..."

"That we wouldn't be ok with you being with another girl?" she finished for me.

I nodded into her shoulder.

"Please don't make me stop seeing her, please mom..." I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Oh sweety, did you really think I'd do that?" she asked.

I only nodded.

She put me at arm distance.

She looked at me and wiped my tears away.

"I'd never do that! You hear me? Never! You are my daughter, and I love you, no matter what. I only want you to be happy, no matter whom it's with" she told me.

The tears stared to fall again, except this time, they were happy tears. I hugged her again.

After she released me I pulled Justin into a hug.

"Thank you so much, I love you" I whispered into his shoulder.

His reaction was to pull me even closer, and as we pulled apart from our hug, I could see a tear run down his face.

I smiled at him and he did the same.

Then I turned to look at my dad.

"Are you ok?"

He didn't answer, he just stared straight ahead.

I got a really bad feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

Only when my mom nudged him in the ribs he got pulled away from his trance.

"Oh honey, yes of course I am, I love you, and I'm happy that I don't have to worry about being a grandfather too soon, and that no boy's ever going to touch you, I know how these boys can get...."

"Eww dad!" I laughed " I love you too" I told him smiling.

"I gotta go see Mitchie, if that's ok?" I asked.

"Sure honey, bring her for dinner!" my mom smiled.

"Thanks, I will" I couldn't believe how happy I was.

I had the perfect girlfriend and my family even supported me.

I reached her building in record time.

I came to stop in front of her door.

I rung the bell and a surprised Mitchie answered.

"Alex wh-"

I crushed my lips on hers. We stumbled into her living room, almost falling to the ground.

After we pulled apart Mitchie looked like a she was in trance.

"Not that I didn't like it or anything, but, what just happened?" she smiled.

"I told my parents" I smiled. It took her a second to realize what I was talking about, but when she did her lips claimed mine again.

She ran her tongue along my bottom lip, silently begging for entrance.

Entrance I eagerly granted. Her tongue slipped past my lips, touching mine lightly.

She liked the roof of my mouth, before retreating her tongue. She pecked my lips before we broke apart, both breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, I know you wanted to be there, but they wer-" her lips came crashing down on mine again. But different than before this kiss was slow and gentle.

"It's fine, really...so are you parents ok with us being together?" Mitchie asked, concern showing in her eyes.

"Yeah, they told me they'll always love me and that they only want me to be happy, no matter whom it's with. Oh and my dad said something about being happy that no guy's ever going to touch me, which was eww" I smiled.

"I'm happy that no guy's ever going to touch you too! No, you know what? I'm happy that no one is ever going to touch you!" she smiled proudly.

"No one but you" I smirked, slowly leaning in again, touching my lips slowly against hers.

I could feel her smile against my lips, before she pulled away. We leaned our foreheads together, our lips were still touching lightly.

"I think I like that even better" she smirked before leaning in again.

Her tongue brushed my lower lip, slipping between them before I had time to react.

I pressed up at her as much as I could, needing to feel her against me.

She leaned her butt against the backside of the couch, pulling me to stand in between her legs.

Our lips still ravishing each other. Her hands traveled from my shoulders down my arms, over my belly and then into the back pockets of my jeans.

I gasped against her lips, earning a smirk in return.

My right hand traveled from her cheek down to her hip, where it settled.

After over a minute of kissing, or better making out, we broke apart.

She took my hand and pulled me along behind her.

Once we got to her room, she let go of my hand.

I closed the door, leaning against it because my knees were still weak from our make out session. She looked out the window, her back facing me.

_God I love this girl! Wait....love? Do I really love her?...Yeah I do. Am I in love with her?.... Yes...I think I really am. God, I love her. I love Mitchie Torres!_

She turned around. I pushed my back off the door, coming into her full force.

Pushing my lips against her. We stumbled through the room, falling onto her bed.

Our contact didn't break once.

I lay on top of her, my hands traveling down her body, slipping under her black ramones shirt, running my fingertips along her naked stomach.

I felt her tremble underneath me.

I broke the contact between our lips.

Looking into her eyes, silently asking for permission.

She smiled, nodding. I pulled at the hem of her shirt, slowly lifting it up.

She sat up, making it easier for me to take it off.

I lifted her shirt and pulled it over her head, throwing it to the ground.

She lay down again.

I gazed into her eyes as I was straddling her, one leg at each side of her hips.

I leaned down, touching the skin right above the waist of her jeans with my lips.

She shuddered underneath me.

I kissed a line up to her belly button, licking around it, leaving a wet trail.

I continued my way up, until I got to the fabric, covering her breasts from my view.

I kissed along it, cupping one of her breast in my hand through her bra.

Then I lifted my head and kissed along her jaw, then sucking her pulse point.

My hands wandered over her belly. She pulled at the hem of my shirt. I sat up so she could pull it over my head.

Once my shirt hit the ground, her eyes wandered all over my body, till they came to rest on my eyes.

A shy smile making it's way on her face.

"God, you're so beautiful" she whispered.

I smiled, leaning down, capturing her lips with mine.

Slowly I let my hands travel down her body, resting them on her thighs, then slowly inching towards the front of her jeans.

I pulled away from her lips, studying her features.

She smiled at me, a smile full of love.

I opened the button of her jeans, still looking at her.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this now" I whispered against her lips.

She caressed my cheek with her hand.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I love you. I want you to be my first...and only" she blushed.

I couldn't help but smile.

I kissed her softly.

"I love you too, I wouldn't want anyone else to be my first" I whispered against her lips.

"Good" she smiled, pulling me down to meet her lips.

My hand that rested on the front of her jeans came to life again, slowly pulling the zipper down.

I pulled her pants down her legs.

She was only left in her underwear.

I felt her trembling hands inch towards my zipper.

I could feel that she wasn't sure what she should do, so I took her hands, gaining her attention.

She looked at me, questioningly.

I smiled and placed her hands on the front of my pants.

She blushed, but continued.

She pulled down my zipper, then opened the button.

She smiled at me for a moment, before suddenly turning us over so that now she was on top of me.

Slowly she pulled the pants down my legs, kissing each newly visible part of skin that revealed itself to her.

Once my pants were on the ground she slowly crawled on top of me again.

She leaned in to kiss me again.

I smirked against her lips.

Slowly, I let my hands wander to her back, slightly grazing the clasp of her bra.

I opened it and slit it down her arms.

I turned us over again, so that I was on top again.

I had to stop and admire her for a second.

_She's so beautiful, god, how did I get this lucky?_

Mitchie got uncomfortable and tried to shield her breasts from my eyes.

"Don't..."

I stopped her hands.

"You are so beautiful, all of you" I whispered.

I leaned down slowly, giving her enough time to stop me.

When she didn't I started to kiss her breast , taking her nipple in my mouth.

I could hear and feel her gasp.

I smirked, and started to suck a little harder.

I took the other nipple in between my fingers and started stroking it lightly.

My mouth left her nipple and wandered to her neck, sucking at her pulse point.

My other hand took the place on her, now wet, nipple.

I could hear her moan loudly.

I stopped everything I was doing and lifted my head to look into her eyes, she was blushing.

"Good thing your parents aren't home, you're probably a screamer" I laughed.

She blushed even more.

"God I love you" I told her, bringing my hands up to meet her face, pulling her into me, kissing her passionately.

After we pulled apart, I sat up, taking my bra off.

I threw it around the room carelessly, hearing a loud crash.

"Oops..." I giggled.

"I just hope that wasn't my lava lamp..." Mitchie smiled.

"I know a way to make it up to you" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes and pulled me in to meet her lips.

We kissed, passion building up in both of us.

I let my hands trail down her body, reaching the waistband of her panties.

I released her lips, and licked along her jawline, traveling to her neck, sucking her pulse point again.

I heard another moan come from her lips. I smiled against her neck.

I kissed my way along the valley of her breasts, kissing each of them lightly.

I traveled further down, I kissed my way down her belly before my lips reached the hem of her panties.

I looked at her, making sure that she really wanted this.

She smiled lovingly at me.

That was all I needed to know.

I pulled them down slowly and let them fall to the ground.

All the while my eyes never left hers.

I crawled up to her again, laying on top of her.

Suddenly Mitchie grabbed my waist and turned us over, so that she was laying on top of me.

She smiled and her lips came crashing down on mine.

Our lips never parted while she freed me of my underwear.

Once we were both completely naked we stared at each other for what felt like ages.

"I love you" I smiled before capturing her lips.

She broke away from my lips, kissing down my neck and continuing her way further down to my breast, caressing one nipple slowly with her tongue.

Her hand trailed up and down my leg slowly, each time inching closer to my most private area.

I gasped when I felt her fingers stroking my curls.

She looked into my eyes.

"This might hurt a little" she whispered against my lips.

She paused, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop if you want." she continued.

"No, I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life" I smiled.

She nodded.

I felt her fingers slip between my folds, gazing my clit.

A low moan escaped my lips.

"Are you ready?" she whispered against m lips.

I nodded and closed my eyes, expecting the pain to come.

"Hey" Mitchie caressed my cheek with her free hand.

"I want you to look at me ok? Just concentrate on me" she smiled.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

I felt her fingers slide into me slowly.

She pushed against my hymn and I felt a slight pain go through my body.

I tensed up and shut my eyes tightly for a moment, before opening them again and concentrating on Mitchie again.

She pulled out of me, before going in again slowly.

After a while we found a steady rhythm, pain turned into pleasure, and I started to move against her hand.

I let out a loud moan when she stroked my clit with her thumb.

She added a second finger and I gasped, sucking air through my teeth.

"Too much?" she asked, panting a little.

"No! God, k- keep going" I breathed.

It didn't take long before I felt something build up inside of me.

"Mitch I- I think I'm gonna -oh god- I'm gonna-"

This amazing feeling spread through my body like a fire.

I came, moaning her name, loudly might I add, but my moans were muffled by her lips.

Mitchie rolled off of me, holding me while I rode out my orgasm. We were both panting and sweating, but I never seen anything more beautiful than she was at that moment.

She kissed the top of my head.

"I love you" I said, exhausted.

"I love you too" she smiled.

"That was... wow.. I just... wow" I stuttered.

She just smiled and kissed my head again.

"Just let me recover for a minute and I'll show you how great it was" I smirked seductively.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Chapter 9 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**So... this was chapter 9, like I said, I had some serious problems with this one... I think it turned out horribly.**

**But whatever :D the next one's gonna be better.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I know I let you down by not updating sooner, and I'm really really sorry for that!**

**The next one shouldn't take as long to be uploaded here, I promise it won't take me 4 months again!!!**

**Please review, I wanna know if anyone's still reading this :D**


	10. It's not fair

**Again, I'm sorry for the long wait! I'm just soo lazy, and school's taking up a lot of my time. Oh and Mitchie's mom is gonna appear in this one so just imagine she looks different, just not like alex's mom lol**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**What happened last time:**

This amazing feeling spread through my body like a fire.

I came, moaning her name, loudly might I add, but my moans were muffled by her lips.

Mitchie rolled off of me, holding me while I rode out my orgasm. We were both panting and sweating, but I never seen anything more beautiful than she was at that moment.

She kissed the top of my head.

"I love you" I said, exhausted.

"I love you too" she smiled.

"That was... wow.. I just... wow" I stuttered.

She just smiled and kissed my head again.

"Just let me recover for a minute and I'll show you how great it was" I smirked seductively.

****

The next morning:

I woke up to bright light hitting my face.

I opened my eyes, closing them immediately again, because of the brightness.

Thank god it was saturday.

"Fucking sun" I mumbled.

I turned around, my eyes still closed, feeling for Mitchie in the sheets.

But that's the only thing my hand found, the empty sheets.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room, but Mitchie was nowhere to be found.

I sat up, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. My bare feet touching the cold ground.

I shivered slightly. I realized I was still naked. I went over to Mitchies closet, pulling out a pair of girl boxer and a black tank top.

After I was dressed I made my way to find Mitchie.

As soon as I stepped out in the hall I smelled something, something that smelled extremely yummy.

I walked to the kitchen. The sight I was greeted with was heavenly. Mitchie. Mitchie in girl boxers and a tight shirt with her earbuds plugged in, dancing to the music while making pancakes, eggs and bacon.

She was oblivious to my presence, so I stood and watched her for a while before walking over and wrapping my arms aroun her waist from behind.

She jumped at the contact, before falling back into my arms. She leaned her head against my shoulder, looking up at me. I grinned, leaning in to kiss her, spinderman style.

"What happened to you?" she asked smiling after we pulled apart.

"What? What ya mean?" I asked, panicking a little.

"You're up before noon on a saturday!" she smiled.

I gasped, pretending to be shocked.

"Are you saying that I'm lazy?" I asked. She turned in my arms.

"Nooo... I'm saying that you're a lazy bum!" she smiled before kissing my nose then pushing me backwards and running away lauging.

"Ohh! You're gonna get it!" I yelled before taking off after her.

We ran around the couch table a few times before she stumbled. I grabbed her and threw her on the couch.

I landed on top of her.

"Ouff" she let out.

"Missy, you're taking it too far. I'm not that heavy!" I pouted.

She smiled, slowly leaning up.

A strand of hair fell in my face, she brushed it away, her hand lingering on my cheek.

"No, you're definitely not that heavy" she smiled before closing the distance between us.

I smiled against her lips. She ran her tongue over my teeth, I opened my mouth, our tongues battling for control. She licked the roof of my mouth.

My hands traveled from her waist up and under her shirt.

Her hands were too, traveling up my body under my shirt, to the side of my breast, then back down again and settled on my exposed hips.

She released my lips and pulled back a little to gaze into my eyes.

"I love you" I whispered against. She smiled before attaching her lips to mine again.

The kissed turned from gentle and slow to hot and passionate.

She pulled at the hem of my shirt, begging to take it off.

I smiled and nodded. She pulled it over my head and threw it to the site.

She claimed my lips again and right as I was about to take her shirt off, we heard the door shut and someone gasp.

I shot up, getting as far away from Mitchie as I could, searching for my shirt and putting it on again.

"What is this?" A woman, about my mothers age, with long brown, almost black wavy hair, asked.

I guess she was Mitchies mom.

"I um... we... I... that's Alex" Mitchie stuttered.

"Well then Alex, I suggest you leave now" she told me calmly.

I nodded slowly, making my way over to the door, I looked at Mitchie.

She was staring at the floor, she looked up, as our eyes met I could see tears building up in her eyes.

Having to see her like that hurt me. I took a step back over to Mitchie.

Her mother was staring at me.

She walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Leave" she said, still calmly.

I looked at her, then at Mitchie. Mitchie locked eyes with me, she nodded, forcing a sad smile.

I waked back to the door, all the while my eyes never left hers.

"Leave! Now!" her mothers voice got louder.

I walked out.

As soon as I was out the door I heard a loud crash, signaling the door was now closed.

I saw the "home, sweet home" sign still shaking.

_Yeah, home sweet home... not!_

I sighed and pulled my wand out of my shoe, or better my pants leg.

The spell I said to get me home didn't work.

"That's weird" I said to myself and tried another one, it didn't work either.

_I hope dad didn't forget to pay the wizard bills again..._

I looked at Mitchie's door one last time before walking away.

In Mitchie's apartment (Normal POV)

The older brunette was looking at her crying daughter.

"Mom, I... please..."

"No" she said while walking around the couch, then turning to Mitchie again.

"Who was that?"

"Alex"

"Yeah, you already said that, but who is she to you?"

"My girlfriend" The older woman smiled sadly before sitting down next to her daughter.

She put an arm around the young girl and held her close.

"Mitchie, we've been over this when you went went out with Katie two years ago, you can't -" the older woman was interrupted.

"But this is different, I can't just let Alex go!" Mitchie lifted her head from her mothers shoulder.

"And why's that?"

Mitchie stood up abruptly.

"I love her... god, I love her, I'm in love with her! She's my forever, I'm sure. It feels like nothing's working without her, and when she's gone I'm always scared, but she helps me forget, she makes me feel save... she's everything. I won't let her go, I won't stop seeing her!"

tears rolled down her cheeks.

"If you love her, you'll let her go..." the older brunette said quietly.

"No"

Her mother stood up and faced Mitchie.

"Do you even realize in how much danger you put her just by talking to her? We're here for a reason Mitchie, if they find us and see that she's so important to you, what do you think they'll do? "

Mitchie was silent for a moment. Her mother was about to exit the living room when she heard a soft sob.

"It's not fair"

She turned around again, looking at her daughter.

Mitchie's face was strained with tears.

"It's not my fault. They did wrong, so why do I get punished? Why can't I just live my life. I can't be alone forever. It's not fair. And I love her mom, I need her... I just want to live" Her voice breaking at the last sentence.

The older brunette had tears in her eyes.

She walked over to her daughter and hugged her tightly, letting her cry into her shoulder.

"I know sweety, I know" she said, kissing her daughters hair.

**Sooo... I know this isn't much, I just wanted to give you guys a little something, cuz right now I'm really don't want to sit inside and type on my computer, and I ain't got no laptop so...**

**I'm sorry for taking so long, it's pathetic... I'm pathetic...**

**Anyways, this wasn't supposed to be the whole chapter, there's like 6 more sides written in my notebook, I'm just lazy, and it's warm outside and I just wanna chill with ice in the sun, sry :)**

**I'll try to be better.**

**As if anyone is reading this... :D**


	11. Commakus Pancakus

**Sooo you guys, I've been thinking.**

**I'm not gonna post such long chapters as I did before, but therefor , I'll be able to update more frequently, that's good... right?**

**So here's the next chapter.**

**Thanks for all the really nice reviews btw, I really really appreciate it, it means a lot, and you guys made me smiley like a dork :D**

**You can thank X-Addict-Lover for this update, cuz I started typing this in rigth after I read her review! Seen as I'd like to keep my brain and all :P**

**What happened last time:  
**

"**It's not my fault. They did wrong, so why do I get punished? Why can't I just live my life. I can't be alone forever. It's not fair. And I love her mom, I need her... I just want to live" Her voice breaking at the last sentence.**

**Chapter 10 Part two:**

At the substation (Alex's POV)

I had to walk all the way home, without a jacket might I add, and it was fucking cold to say the least.

I entered the shop and walked up to the counter, to my smiling mother.

"Had fun last night?" I blushed, badly.

"Mom!"

"You were supposed to bring her over for dinner" she said, still smiling.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot, I'm so sorry mom!" I rushed out.

"As long as you watch your language, we'll be fine" she pointed her finger at me.

"But it'd be nice to get a call next time" she continued.

The smile fell from my face.

"I don't know if there'll be a next time" I said sadly.

"What? Why? What happened sweety?" she said, dumbfounded.

"Her mom walked in on us... um... kissing... yeah kissing should work, anyways, she told me to leave"

"Oh mija, it'll be okay" She told while walking around the counter to give me a hug.

"Yeah, I hope so" I said, smiling a little.

I was about to go upstairs, when my dad came down the steps that lead to our apartment.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you forget to pay the wizard bills again?" I asked.

He looked at me, think for a moment.

"Um... No, I payed them all" he said.

"Really?.. That's weird"

"what's weird? Alex! What did you do?" He said, his face turning slightly red.

"Nothing! God! Why does everyone keep asking me that? I huffed.

"Maybe because you always get in trouble?"

"So not true, I... yeah, ok, true"

"Yeah, but anyways, what's weird?"

"Um, when I left Mitchies place I was to lazy to walk, so I wanted to teleport here, but my powers didn't work"

"That's weird indeed" my dad said.

He took a quick look around the shop before looking at me again.

"It's not much of a rush in here, let's go to the lair and check what's wrong" he said.

I nodded and followed him.

We walked into our cooling chamber, which was actually our hideout/room for our wizard lessons and stuff.

Justing was inside, reading "The history of magic"

_That book's so lame _I thought

My dad sat down in his favorite armchair.

"Try to use magic"

"What should I do?"

"It doesn't matter, just try anything" he said.

Justin was looking at us like we were some other species.

"Mmm ok...Commakus Pancakus..." nothing happens. The place where a stack of pancakes was supposed to be now was still empty.

"Try again" my dad said.

"Ok, Commakus Pancakus" again, nothing happened.

"That's weird" my dad announced.

"Justin? You go and try the spell"

"Ok, sure Commakus Pancakus" a giant stack of pancakes popped up in front of my dad.

"alex, try again now"

I did, nothing happened.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked, panicking slightly.

"I don't know sweety, but I'll find out!" he said, wrapping his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

After he released me I nodded and walked out.

When I entered my room, I threw myself on my bed.

I stared at the ceiling for at least ten minutes before pulling my cell phone out of my pocket.

0 New Messages

I sighed and threw the phone fall down next to me on the mattress.

Right after it landed it started to beep and vibrate.

I shot up, almost falling off the bed in the process and reached for my phone.

1 New Message: Mitchie

I opened it.

It read: "Can we meet tomorrow? In the park at our place at 6?"

I scanned over it a few times, I couldn't decide wether it was good or bad.

"Sure" I typed in and pressed the send button.

I got no reply after that.

The rest of the day was rather boring. I spent most my time watching TV and actually doing my homework for once.

Only as I was about to go to sleep, way to early might I add, my dad knocked on my door.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?" I asked through the closed door.

"Could you come down to the lair please?" He sounded sympathetic, or at least he sounded like that to me.

"Mm yeah, sure, I'll be down in a minute" I said and heard his footsteps fade.

I was already in my pajamas, which consisted of a pair of blue and black checkered boxers, and a tight black paramore shirt.

I pulled on my sweatpants and socks and went down to the lair.

My dad was pacing around the room before he saw me.

He stopped and told me to sit down.

I did as he asked, he started to pace again, making me really nervous.

He kept doing that for about five minute before turning to me.

He sat down opposite to me and put his hand on my knee before looking me in the eyes.

"I um... I have to ask you something..."he trailed off.

"Sure, go ahead, has it something to do with me not being able to use magic?" I asked.

He looked down for a moment before catching my eye again.

He nodded.

"Alex... have you and um Mitchie... have you... um, you know... um, have you... made love?" He asked me, obviously he wasn't comfortable.

I could tell by his green face... just kidding... I think.

I shrieked, I didn't want to talk to my dad about sex.

_This is wrong so so wrong_

"Ew Dad, I really don't wanna talk to you about that" I told him.

"Alex! Yes or No?" he asked seriously.

_I guess this is rather serious then._

I looked anywhere but at him.

"Yes" I said.

I expected him to get mad, I'm his little girl after all, he wasn't even ok with me holding hands with anyone.

He pated my knee.

"I'm not mad if that's what you think" he said. I looked at him.

I sighed relieved as I saw that his face didn't hold anger indeed.

"But what does that have to do with my powers?" I asked.

He sighed.

_A lot of sighing today_

"It's complicated" he said.

_Complicated? Complicated is never good._

"No!I don't want 'complicated'. I want easy!" I told him, tears welling up in my eyes.

**End Chapter**

**So, this chapter is really boring, I know, but it wasn't supposed to stand alone, I decided to divide my actual chapter 10 in 3 parts.**

**I hope this didn't scare you guys off.**

**If I get some nice reviews I might even feel like updating really fast.**

**But I think the next chapter shouldn't take so long to be posted :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**


	12. broken and lost

**I am soo sorry for taking so long to update, I've been busy with work... I'm just too tired to write...**

**BUT, and there's a BIG BIG BIIIIIIG but :D I'm gonna update regulary from now on! At least most of the time.**

**You all know how I'm too lazy to type all my chapters out right? Well, surprise, I bought MacSpeech Dictate... and it's AWESOME! I can just read out my chapters and my mac writes them down for me, how awesome is that? **

**I hope I'm making at least a few ppl, most likely the one who are still reading this ( if anyone's even still reading this), happy. :)**

**I think I'm going to update once a week or once every two weeks.**

**So, now for this chapter... it pretty much sucks :D I don't know, I think it's way to cheesy at some parts, whatever :D**

**The next one's will be better.. I hope :D:D**

**What happened last time:**

"But what does that have to do with my powers?" I asked.

He sighed.

_A lot of sighing today_

"It's complicated" he said.

_Complicated? Complicated is never good._

"No!I don't want 'complicated'. I want easy!" I told him, tears welling up in my eyes.

**Chapter 11:**

"I know sweetie, I know" he paused.

"You know that you can't keep your powers if you want to marry a human, right?" He continued. Not waiting for my answer, because he already knew what I'd say.

"Well, in this book it says, that when you commit to the one you love, like really commit, mentally and physically, it's like you are married to them..."

I was silent for a minute , speechless was the better word.

"No.. b-but what about you. You and mom, why didn't you loose your powers then?" I stuttered.

"Because we waited, your mom made a promise, no sex before marriage."

I stood up. My powers were really gone? I couldn't believe it.

"I em, I'm gonna go to bed now, I think" I said, more to myself than to him. I walked to my room like I was in a trance.

_My powers are gone. I'm never going to use magic again. Never..._

_I don't know why I'm not totally devastated right now..._

_I just lost what's most important to me, right?_

_I gave it up for Mitchie. If I would've known before, would I've made I different decision?_

_I don't know. I love magic, but I love Mitchie too._

_Is Mitchie more important than magic?_

_I think so... I love her!_

_As long as I have Mitchie, everything's ok..._

I turned off the light and lay down to sleep.

Next Morning

I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I woke up the alarm on my nightstand read 11.53 am.

I sighed, but got up anyway. It was sunday, so the substation was closed.

It was Sunday, so the substation was closed. All I could do to waste my time there was going to see Michie, was watching TV and playing video games with my brothers, and neither of those options appeal to me.

I looked around the room and saw my basketball lying in the corner.

When I was younger I used to play, and I loved it.

Three years ago I got kicked from our school team, because I didn't attend my classes regularly.

I didn't bother showering, I knew I was going to get sweaty anyway.

I put on my old black and purple checked basketball shorts inside, a tank top and a sweatshirt and my sneakers, then I got my ball and the iPod and went to the open basketball court in the park.

I arrived there at almost 2 PM. It was cold, so no one was there besides me.

I love basketball, because it always got my mind blank. When I played I was concentrated, all problems and concerns just vanished from my mind. I even had a basketball list on my iPod, with songs that I used to play to, obviously.

Dumb Diddy Dumb-Dumb (Like That) by Romeo came on. I started to play and found my rhythm again after a while. I got so into playing that I didn't even realize how the time passed by. When I looked at my iPod to change the song the clock read 5:26 PM.

I played for over three hours! I was supposed to meet her in 34 minutes.

If I go home to shower and change I won't make it… I guess she'll have to deal with sweaty me then.

I changed the song and set my alarm for 5.50. Then I started play again. When my alarm went off, I grabbed my things and walked to "our" spot.

The spot which we had occupied a lot in the last few weeks.

Mitchie was already there.

I sneaked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

She jumped, but then relaxed into my body, before tensing up again and pushing away from me.

I scrunched up my nose in confusion. She turned around and looked at me. I leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head, so that I kissed cheek.

"You okay?" I asked.

She ignored my question.

"Look Alex, I have to talk to you" she said.

"Yeah okay, I have to talk to you too, but you go first" I smiled.

She didn't smile back.

"I… this… this is just not working out for me" she said.

"What? What do you mean?" tears welled up in my eyes, I knew what she meant, I just didn't want it to be true.

She took a deep breath before looking at me.

"Us" she said, her voice filled with sadness.

"What? Why?" I felt a tear make its way down my face.

"It just all so complicated, I don't need more complications in my life"

I could tell that she tried to hold back her tears.

"Mitchie, no. Is this because of your mother? If it is I can talk to her, maybe we can—"

"No, it's not because of my mother, it's just… I don't want this anymore, I'm sorry" the tears started to flow from eyes.

"No, please don't do this" I cried. "I love you"

"I know, I'm sorry" she sobbed before leaning in and kissing me one last time, before walking away, leaving me standing alone in an empty park.

I watched her, till she was out of sight. I sat down on a bench, and started to cry my eyes out. Everything seems so lonely all of a sudden, I felt like I wasn't complete anymore.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

_Not again, what's wrong with me?_

I took my ball and the other stuff and made my way back to the substation.

At the substation.

"Dad?" I looked around the restaurant, but all I saw was Justin, sitting bored behind the counter.

"He's in the lair, where were you by the way? I had to take your shift."

"Not now Justin" I walked past him.

"Dad?" I said when I entered the lair.

"Alex! Where were you, your shift started about two hours ago!" He stopped when he saw the tears in my eyes.

"Alex? What's wrong?" He pulled me into his arms and I started to cry.

"It hurts Dad" I sobbed.

"What hurts?"

"Mitchie, she… she broke up with me, it hurts dad, my chest hurts" I got out between sobs.

He stroked my hair.

"Oh sweetie, I know it hurts but…"

"No Dad" I interrupted him. "It really hurts, like literally." I told him.

He looked at me, and then guided me to the couch.

"I know what that feels like" he smiled.

I looked at him.

"About six months after your mom and I started going out, we had a huge fight. She just walked away, I've never felt so much pain in my life." He frowned at the memories.

"Why? I mean, why does it hurt?" I asked, my tears stopped.

"When a wizard's truly in love, committed to the one person and he or she is the one, then it hurts when you loose them."

"But I already felt it, when Mitchie and I were still dating, but not physically together."

He smiled.

"Then you got a really strong connection."

"And now it's broken" tears started to well up in my eyes again.

"If it's meant to be it'll work out, believe me" he smiled.

I gave him a small half smile in return.

It's been three weeks since that day.

Safe to say my life hadn't been awesome since that day. I didn't see Mitchie again.

I tried to call her, but she wouldn't pick up.

Life sucks.

Dad said it would get better, but really, it didn't.

It still hurt like it did when she walked away.

The door opened and Justin stood in the doorway.

"Knock knock" he smiled a little.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"That would work better if you didn't already open the door." He walked in and sat next to me on my bed.

I've been lying there since I got home from school, that had been about five hours ago.

_I'm so pathetic. _I thought to myself.

"You know, hanging around and wallowing in self-pity doesn't do you any good right?"

"Really? I thought the longer I did that the sooner I'd get Mitchie back, jerk" I told him.

He smiled sadly.

"You know, I don't understand you."

"What's not to understand? She's gone, and there's nothing I can do about it." I sighed and sat up, resting my back against the headboard of my bed.

He stood up abruptly.

"See, that's what I don't understand. What happens to the Alex I know? The girl who'd always fight for what she wanted? The—"

I got up too. "You wanna know what happened to that girl?" I asked harshly. He nodded.

"She… she's broken. She's broken and lost, and she feels just so, so… empty." Tears make their way down my cheeks. I continued. "And she doesn't know how to fix it." More tears came running down my face.

Justin pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly.

"You wanna know what I think?" I nodded into his chest.

"I think, she should fight, because that's what she does best."

"What is there is no strength left in her to fight." I asked

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, she's a fighter." I heard the smile in his voice.

I hugged him tighter.

"Thanks Justin" I whispered into his chest.

He released me and smiled at me before going back to his room again. I looked at my watch: 9.13. I wasn't supposed to out after nine on a school day, but whatever.

I grabbed my jacket from his chair and went out.

I came to stop in front of Mitchies building almost 15 minutes later. I rung a random bell, so that someone would open up for me.

After a few minutes a nice old lady let me in and I walked up the stairs to Mitchie's apartment.

I was about to knock when I saw that the door was ajar. I slowly opened it.

The apartment was dark, the streetlights and the moon the only light in the room.

Even though it was dark, I saw that everything was trashed. I gasped.

The bookshelves lay on the floor, books and broken glass everywhere. The drawers were open and pretty much everything else was destroyed too, to say I was scared was an understatement.

"Mitchie?" I called out.

I got no answer.

"Mitchie? It's Alex." I tried again.

"Alex?" I heard weakly.

"Mitch? Where are you?" I asked while walking around. The next second, I was tackled in a hug.

She pressed her face against my neck, I pulled her as close as I could.

"I'm so glad you're here" she pulled back.

"Mitchie, what happened here?" I asked looking around again.

"I can't tell you, it's too dangerous, I can't pull you into it."

"I don't know bout you, but I think I'm already pretty deep in... whatever this is." I said.

"I'll tell you, promis. But can you just get us out of here now?"

"Yeah, come on, we'll go to my place."

"NO!" I looked at her, with a confused look on my face.

"I… I mean no, we can go to your place, if they see where you live…"

"They?" I questioned.

"Doesn't matter now"

"Mmm, okay, I'll call Justin, he'll just zap us to my place."

"Why can't you just do it yourself?"

"Mmm yeah, that's something I wanted to tell you, I lost my powers."

"What? Why?"

"Conversation for another day, let's just get out of here now, please" I pulled out my phone and dialed Justins number.

****

**Please review :) But only if you want to ;)**


	13. AN

Hey.. ok... so here's the deal... I got a bad writers block for this story, I have absolutely no idea where this is going and I can't seem to write anything good down... Please please help me, give me some ideas... :D

I'm NOT giving up on this! It'll just take some time for me to update. School just started last week and we've got about 5 weeks till the first exam period... and I'm already overextended... :D

So please be patient with me, I swear I'll update, I just don't know when.

As for my other stories: That Girl's a trick and You could be happy. I've got ideas for future chapters, so, once I'm all settled with school, I'll update :)

So yeah, that's it :D

I'd really appreciate some help here, thanks :D:D


End file.
